


Egy ágyban az ellenséggel

by Lora_san



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lora_san/pseuds/Lora_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon egyedül iszik a Grillben, és kicsit sem józan. Aztán észrevesz valakit maga mellett. A férfinek szőke haja, és huncutul csillogó kék szemei vannak. Nem mellesleg még jól is néz ki. Oh, és akkor Damon felismeri. Hisz ki más lehetne, ha nem Klaus? Amikor aztán a dolgok beindulnak, Klaust elkapja a vágy és megharapja Damont. És ez először nem tűnik fel nekik...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Előre figyelmeztetek mindenkit, ez az első TVD ficem. Slash, Klamon csak hogy tudjátok. :D
> 
> Esetleges OCC-ség, trágár szavak, yaoi tartalom! Akinek nem tetszik, nos az tudja hol a vissza nyíl gomb. ;) Csak mondom, hogy ezt a történetet a magam szórakoztatására írtam, mert olyan kevés Klamon fic van a világon. :( ^^ (főleg amik jól meg is vannak írva) Meg annyira akartam velük egy jó szexjelenetet írni, hogy az... nos akartam xD Hogy milyen lett az már egy más kérdés. :DDD
> 
> A lényeg: AU! (mármint majdnem ugyanaz minden csak:) Elena még ember, Alaric is él, Tyler is hibrid... hm... mindenki más ugyan az, szóval nincs sok változás. :D Jah, és persze Stefék meg akarják ölni Klaust, mert ugye veszélyt jelent Elenára. Azt persze még nem tudják, hogy a vérvonal tőlük van, szóval igen, ennyi. Hm, szerintem Rebeka meg Elijah is feltűnik majd... :))
> 
> Tényleg próbáltam karakter hű maradni, és bocsi, ha ez nem nagyon jött össze. ^^ Ha nem tetszik a történet, ez van, nem érdekel. Mert nekem tetszik. :P :P *nevet*

Damon felkönyökölt a pultra, és rendelt magának egy kört. Amikor a csapos kiöntötte neki az aranyló folyadékot, azonnal el is akart volna menni, de a fekete hajú megállította. Intett neki, hogy az üveget is hagyja itt, mire a csapos így is tett.

Aztán Damon egy kecses mozdulattal megfogta az üvegpoharat, és egy szempillantás alatt lehúzta a Whiskyt. A Bourbon égette a torkát, de jóleső érzéssel töltött magának egy újabb pohárral. Szippantott egyet, és körbe nézett a Grillben. A mai napon elég sokan voltak a bárban, de ez a Salvatórét egyáltalán nem foglalkoztatta.

Vágott egy fintort, és a figyelmét visszafordította a legjobb barátjának. A jó öreg Bourbonnak. Vigyorgott, ahogy eszébe jutott 'Ric, hiszen eddig őt tudhatta leginkább a legjobb barátjának, mégis...

A pia mindig is vele volt. Sosem hagyta őt magára, sosem árulta el, sosem volt kellemetlen az íze... sosem törte össze a szívét.

Nem úgy, mint Katherine..

Nem úgy, mint Elena...

Damon felsóhajtott, majd felhörpintette a pohara tartalmát, majd egy újabbat töltött magának. Felnézett, és megakadt a szeme egy jól kinéző nőn, aki őt figyelte. Már majdnem felvillantotta az ezerwattos vigyorát, amikor is rájött, hogy ő most nem akart senkitől semmit.

Vagyis most nem igazán vágyik nők társaságára...

Újra felsóhajtott, majd megrázta a fejét, és megpróbált minden értelmetlen, számára rossz dolgot kiverni a fejéből. Sajnos ez nem jött össze neki, ugyanis elképzelte Elenát, meg a drága Stefant együtt, kéz a kézben...

\- Ch... Miért mindig Stefan? - kérdezte magától, és értetlenül összeráncolta a homlokát.

Most komolyan... elvileg - sőt! - gyakorlatilag is bizonyított tény, hogy a nők általában a veszélyesebb srácokat kedvelik jobban. Például a bőrdzsekit hordókat - mint _Damon_ \- vagy a gonosz-viselkedésü-belül-azért-még-kedves-ember-vámpír-keveréket - mint _Damon_ \- nem az ilyen... Az ilyen...

Az ilyen Stefan szerű nyálas, kedves, együttérző, őzike gyilkolós Edward Culleneket...

\- Assz'em kissé berúgtam... - Motyogta ahogy eszébe jutott a film, amit még Caroline nézetett meg vele a múltkor, de egyáltalán nem zavartatta magát. Érezte a feje hátsó részében lévő zsibbadást, és nagyon elégedett volt.

_Egy magában._

_Mint mostanában mindig..._

Damon nem értette, hogy vele miért nem akar lógni senki. Jó, mondjuk Alaric más eset, vele különleges a kapcsolata. Hiszen átváltoztatta a volt feleségét, megölte őt többször is.. Na meg azért eléggé jól kijönnek... de hol marad a bajtársiasság? A kedvesség?

_Ahh..._

Na meg Stefan és Elena, meg mindenki más...

_Mit is gondolnak róla? Hogy gonosz? Őrült? Szexi? Ah, nem Damon, ezt az utolsót nem..._

A vámpír fáradtan felnyögött, és elkezdte masszírozni a halántékát. Annyi minden összegyűlt benne a napok - hetek? hónapok? évek? - során, hogy az már felért számára egy kínzással. Felejteni akart, szabad lenni... Egyszerűen csak valami őrültséget akart csinálni, ami elfeledtet vele mindent... Ami izgalmat hoz a számára.

Damon elkezdte kocogtatni a körmét a poharán, ahogy arra gondolt, hogy milyen hülyeséget is csinálhatna, amiért a többiek még jobban tudnák őt utálni. Megvakarta a nyakát, majd meghökkent, ahogy eszébe jutott egy dolog.

Mióta is ivott utoljára egy élő emberből? Na nem mintha valaha is megkóstolt volna egy hullát... Ez már csak elvi kérdés... Vagy mikor ölt meg valakit csak úgy heccből?

\- De régen is volt... - Emlékezett vissza a régi szép időkre, majd újra kortyolt egyet az italából.

Nem tudta, hogy meddig üldögélhetett a bárban, de egy jó ideig nem tervezte, hogy elmegy. Ahogy a többi vendég sem, ugyanis pár órával később az emberek kétszerese volt a Grillben. Damon felhúzta a szemöldökét a tömegen, de ennél többet nem tett. Közben el-elhessegetett pár nyomulós csajt, aki vele akart táncolni vagy inni valamit.

Már a harmadik üveg piánál tartott, amikor eldöntötte, hogy ideje menni. Már épp fel is állt volna, amikor is oldalra pillanatott, és meglátott maga mellett valaki nagyon ismerőst. Hunyorgott, és sokkal közelebb hajolt a másikhoz, mint amit egy józan ember megtenne. Megpróbálta kivenni a férfi - igen, Damon ezt már sikeresen megállapította -, arcát, hogy felismerje, de sajnos egy kicsit részeg volt.

Persze nem annyira, hogy ne tudjon még gondolkodni...

\- Csak nem az én legkedvesebb Salvatore fivérem? Micsoda meglepetés... - Jött a búgó hang közvetlen közelről, mire a fekete hajú vámpír kissé hátrébb húzódott. A másiknak meglepően jó illata volt, de Damon nem tudott sokáig ezzel foglalkozni, ugyanis felismerte a mély tónusú hangot.

Nyelt egyet, majd kinyitotta a száját.

\- Kla...us? - kérdezte tétován, közben pedig hülyén vigyorgott az alkohol miatt.

A hibrid mosolygott, majd megszólalt.

\- Ön megnyerte a főnyereményt Mr. Salvatore...

\- Hehe... vicces vagy Kl...Klaus... - Kuncogott Damon. - Nagyon vicces vagy, viszont... - Állt fel botladozva, majd óvatosan tett pár lépést a másik férfi felé. Átkarolta a szőkét, aki csak meglepetten felhúzta a szemöldökét. - ...Viszont bármennyire is fáj, utállak... T'od nem akarok bunkó lenni csak... csak egy szemét vagy, érted? - kérdezte kézlegyintés közepette, de választ nem várt. - Meg akartál ölni... meg... öh... minden, meg Elenát is... Stefant meg elvitted, szóval... - Kereste a szavakat a fiatalabb.

\- Szóval? - kérdezte szórakozottan néhány másodperccel később az eredeti, és áthatóan fürkészte a berúgott vámpír arcát, a kezét pedig észrevétlenül a másik derekára csúsztatta.

\- Csak... - akadozott a szavaival Damon -, csak akartam, hogy tudd, hogy te vagy az első vámpír vérfarkas kever-keverékű - mutatott végig Klauson -, _izé_... akit a legjobban utálok... Persze Katherienen és Elenán meg Stefanon kívül... - Itta ki a Bourbon utoló cseppjét a fekete hajú, majd az üres kristálypoharat visszatette a pultra.

\- Hm, szóval most olyan hangulatban vagy, aki nem csak a szeretett nőt, hanem a kistestvérét is utálja? Csak nem újra megtalálta egymást a két hős szerelmes? - kérdezte, Damon meg elhúzta a száját.

\- Ön megnyerte a főnyereményt Mr. Mikaelson... - Mondta ugyanazt mint az előbb Klaus, közben pedig jókat kuncogott.

A hibrid vigyorgott, és épp megszólalt volna, amikor is Damon megelőzte.

\- De tudod... bármennyire is élveztem a csevegést... - mutatott újra végig a mutatóujjával a másikon -, veled... mennem kell. - Lépett el a másiktól, majd a lépcsőhöz sétált.

Damon majdnem megbotlott, amikor is le akart volna lépni az első fokra, de szerencséjére Klaus még időben elkapta. A szőke hajú férfi az egyik kezét - megint - a fiatalabb derekára csúsztatta, a másikkal pedig átkarolta Damon vállát.

\- Hohó, csak óvatosan... - Mosolygott.

Damon a férfi mozgó száját látta csupán, hangokat nem hallott. A zene így is túl hangos volt, ami a fülét is sértette, és kezdett valami igazán bukfencet vetni a gyomrában. Viszont mélyeket lélegzett, ahogy Klaus kellemesen bódító illata újra megcsapta az orrát.

A fejét a másik nyakába döntötte, és újra szippantott egyet a finom illatból. A szemfogai kezdtek kitüremkedni, de nem érdekelte.

\- Jó... az illatod... - Motyogta csak magának, nem gondolva arra, hogy ezt az eredeti esetleg meghallja.

Pedig Klaus vigyorogva reagált Damon szavaira, és épp ki akarta volna vinni a férfit a bárból, amikor az újra megszólalt.

\- Urgh... szarul vagyok... - Nyögte, Klaus pedig felhúzta a szemöldökét.

\- Kicsit talán vissza kéne fognod magad piálás terén... - Jegyezte meg a szőke, és azonnal elkezdett a mosdó felé sétálni vele.

\- Ch... köszi a... figyelmeztetés apu.

\- Nincs mit... - Horkantott fel Klaus.

Az idősebb próbált úgy manőverezni az úti cél felé, hogy a másik közben ne sérüljön meg, ami valljuk be, nem volt egy egyszerű eset. Klaus már arra is gondolt, hogy a vámpír sebességével egy szempillantás alatt oda viszi a másikat, de ahogy körbenézett, túl sok embert látott maguk körül. Habár szinte senki sem volt már józan állapotban, az eredeti nem akart kockáztatni.

Habár így is megszenvedett a részeg vámpírral de...

Ha az apja elől bujkált évezredekig, akkor ez egy kis semmiség ahhoz képest.

Amint beértek a mosdóba, bezárta maguk után az ajtót, és megnézte, hogy rajtuk kívül van-e még valaki bent a helyiségben. Amikor látta, hogy nincs, nekitámaszkodott a falnak, és összefonta a kezeit maga előtt.

Vigyorogva bámulta Damont, ahogy az a csapnak támaszkodva próbálta rendbe szedni magát. A fiatal vámpír homlokáról kissé csöpögött az izzadtság, de azt pár másodperc múlva a kézfejével le is törölte. Erősen lihegett, és összehúzott szemöldökkel koncentrált. Niklaus nem tudta, hogy mennyi ideig bámulhatta a másik férfit, de nem is érdekelte.

Érdekes volt ilyen állapotban látna a nagy Damon Slavatorét, sőt... Klaus tekintete megvillant, ahogy sokkalta érdekesebb dolgokat képzelt el a másik férfivel kapcsolatban. Hirtelen kissé melegnek és fülledten érezte a levegőt itt benn, ahogy végignézett Damon testén. És biztos csak képzelte, hogy a másik férfi fenekén megfeszül a nadrág...

Damon behunyta a szemét, majd pár pillanattal később kinyitotta. Nem lihegett és nem volt már rosszul, sőt egész kellemesen érezte magát. A fogai közben visszaváltoztak az eredeti méretükre, ezért megnyalta az ajkait. Megnyitotta a csapot, a kezét bevizezte, és megtörölte az arcát.

Aztán felemelte a fejét, és belebámult az előtte lévő tükörbe. Amikor tőle jobbra észrevette a falnak támaszkodó hibridet, megállt benne az ütő. Hirtelenjében nem tudta, hogy mit is keres itt a másik, de aztán eszébe jutott minden, mire sóhajtott. Megfordult, majd ránézett a másikra, aki őt bámulta várakozó arccal.

Damon vigyorgott a tipikus "rossz fiús" vigyorával, majd megrántotta a vállát.

\- Ne várd, hogy köszönetet... mondjak. - Mondta, és megpróbált figyelni, hogy helyesen ejtse ki a szavakat. Vámpír-izmus ide vagy oda, azért egy jó erős Whisky még neki is beüt... Kissé még mindig kótyagos volt, bár a hideg víz segített.

Klaus megrázta a fejét, majd ellökte magát a faltól, és megállt Damon előtt. Ezt mind vámpír gyorsasággal tette, amitől Damon hirtelen nekitántorodott a falnak. A széllökéstől pedig újra megcsapta az orrát Klaus kellemes illata, és öntudatlanul is mélyebben szívta be a levegőt. A hibrid megfogta a másik két kezét, és a falnak szorította őket.

Természetesen figyelmét nem kerülte el az előbbi kis közjáték, mire vigyorogva Damon füléhez hajolt.

\- Ha jól emlékszem... azt mondtad, hogy tetszik az illatom... - Vigyorgott kajánul Klaus, majd belefújt a fekete hajú fülébe, amitől az megborzongott.

Damon aztán, egy kis idő múlva dacosan felnézett, és fújtatott. A tekintete nem tükrözött semmi tagadást, ugyanis a másik hangfekvéséből ítélve, Klaus pont ezt várta el tőle.

\- Igen, azt mondtam. Most örülsz? - kérdezte szarkasztikusan, majd felvonta a szemöldökét.

A hibrid hátrébb hajolt, de nem engedte el Damon kezeit még akkor sem, amikor az megpróbált kiszabadulni a szorítása alól.

Hümmögni kezdett, majd belebámult a másik kék szemeibe. Látta a fiatalabbon, hogy az el akarja fordítani a tekintetét, és Klaus elismerően feljegyezte magának, amikor Damon még is tartotta vele a szemkontaktust.

Olyan közel hajolt a másikhoz, hogy az orruk hegye már összeért.

Az idősebb Salvatore azt hitte, hogy a másik meg fogja őt igézni, de megkönnyebbült amikor ez nem történt meg. Nézte maga előtt a férfit, és próbált rájönni, hogy amaz mit is akar. Az illata persze többször is megcsapta, ami bódítóan hatott rá, és érezte hogy a szeme kezd változni.

Az eredeti pedig vigyorgott. Megint.

Ezért Damon megemberelte magát, és ellenállt a vágyának, hogy megharapja az idősebbet. Egy pillanatra látott valami elismerést csillanni a kék szemekben, de betudta csak a képzeletének.

Meghatározatlan ideig álltak így egymás előtt, és egyikük sem lett volna képes megmondani, hogy ki mozdult előbb. Csak azt vették észre, hogy már egymás ajkain csüngnek, és szenvedélyesen csókolóznak.

Klaus sem fogta már a falhoz Damon kezeit, hanem helyette inkább a feszes fenekekre csúsztatta őket, amitől a másik belenyögött a csókba. A fiatalabb átkarolta az eredeti nyakát, és harcolt a dominanciáért, habár tudta, hogy azt már a legelején elvesztette.

Amikor elváltak, újra egymásra bámultak, és vigyorogtak. Aztán Niklaus vámpír sebességgel egy másik falnak döntötte a másikat, mire az felszisszent.

\- Gyengédebben nem megy? - kérdezte fintorogva, közben pedig meghúzta a másik haját.

Klaus csak horkantott, majd Damonnek dörgölőzött. Amikor a merevedéseik egymásnak feszültek, a fiatalabb megborzongott és felsóhajtott.

\- Mert gyengéden csináljam? - vigyorgott az eredeti, Damon pedig vetett rá egy szkeptikus pillantást, majd a másik ajkaira hajolt.

Magában pedig azon morfondírozott, hogy ez olyasvalami őrültség-e, amit egy kis idővel ezelőtt megakart tenni... És amikor a szőke hajú újra hozzádörgölőzött, rájött, hogy igen. Habár a feje leghátsó részében egy hang azt suttogta, hogy talán még sem kellene megtenni ezt a dolgot, hiszen ők éppenséggel végezni akarnak a férfival...

De ezeket a gondolatok a Salvatore messzire eldobta, majd erősen magához húzta a másikat - erre persze kapott egy meglepett morgást -, és a kezével elkezdte simogatni a férfi szálkás hátát.

Klaus viszonzásképp megmarkolta Damon fenekét, és elkezdte harapdálni a másik állát, nyakát, kulcscsontját, persze az "emberi" fogaival. Semmiképpen nem akarta, hogy a másik megsérüljön az óvatlansága miatt... pedig érezte magában, hogy vágyott a másik vérére...

Az adrenalin és a szexuális feszültség már mindkettejükben forrt, ezért aztán Klaus a tettek mezejére lépett. Lerángatta a másik nadrágját, benyálazta két ujját, és azonnal tágítani kezdte Damont.

\- Uhn... - Szisszent fel a vámpír, és épp meg akart volna szabadulni a benne lévő ujjaktól, amikor hibrid megcsókolta. Ezzel természetesen elérte, hogy a másik ne meneküljön el.

\- Ennyi év után nem próbáltál ki ezt-azt, _Damon?_ \- nyomta meg a másik nevét, mire az beharapta az alsó ajkát.

\- Nos, ha nem tűnt volna fel... _Klaus_...- nyomta meg ő is a férfi nevét -, nem vagyok az az alárendelt típus... Ah...

\- Heh, ha nem mondod, észre sem veszem. - Nyomta mélyebbre az ujjait Niklaus, mire Damon felnyögött, és rá támaszkodott.

\- Ah... - Helyezte az egész súlyát az eredetire Damon, és nagyokat sóhajtozott.

_A kis kényelmes_. - Gondolta a szőke, majd gyengéden megharapta Damon fülét.

\- Nnn...

Niklaus érezte az ösztönét, mire összeszorította az állkapcsát. A vérfarkas énje üvöltött, hogy ölje meg a másikat, de hiába jött rá az ölési kényszer, megpróbálta visszafogni magát, és persze a munkálkodást a kezeivel már csak azért sem hagyta abba. A szőke férfi szemei alatt az erek kitüremkedtek, és a fogai is meghosszabbodtak. Klaus megszorította Damon vállát, majd megnyalta a férfi nyakát. Teljesen elfelejtette, hogy hol van és hogy mit csinál, és már majdnem beleharapott volna a másik nyakába, amikor is az kéjesen felnyögött.

Azonnal eltávolodott a másik ütőerétől, amennyire csak tehette. A szemét kinyitotta, majd miután visszaszerezte az önuralmát, egy gyengéd csókot nyomott a fekete hajú ajkaira.

Damon nyöszörgött, és a csípőjét a másik ölének döntötte, mire Niklaus megremegett. Kihúzta az ujjait, belenézett a másik kék szemeibe, majd felkapta a vámpírt, és lábait a dereka köré rakta. Aztán pár mély lélegzet után leügyeskedte magáról a farmert, és behatolt.

\- Ah... - Nyögtek fel mindketten, Damon pedig behunyta a szemeit.

Az eredeti azonnal mozogni kezdett, eszeveszett tempóban. Nem fogták vissza magukat, egymásnak estek. A fekete hajú durván megcsókolta a másikat, majd direkt meg is harapta annak ajkait. Klaus szemöldöke megrándult, és a szempillái alól szúrósan méregette a partnerét. A fiatalabb vámpír lenyalta a vörös folyadékot, olyan élvezettel, hogy a hibrid nem tudott rá haragudni.

\- Ah...

Niklaus folyamatosan mozgott, egyre jobban hajtva a kielégülést. Gyorsan elvált Damon ajkaitól, és az egyik kezét a másik öléhez vezette, mire az újra felnyögött, és hátrahajtotta a fejét.

\- Gyorsabban... - Kérte, Klaus pedig ördögien kuncogva tett eleget neki. A kezével erősen megmarkolta a másik derekát, mire az felszisszent. Damon pedig nagyon is jól tudta, hogy ez napok múlva látszódni fog.

Klaus közelebb hajolt, és belecsókolt a másik fülébe. Damon erre homályos tekintettel nézett rá, amit az eredeti nagyon aranyosnak talált, de ezt hangosan nem mondta ki. Kezdte érezni, hogy közel a vég, ezért visszahajolt Damon füléhez, és belesuttogott.

\- Gyere... - Mondta, a fekete hajú pedig nagyot nyögve, remegve elélvezett.

Ahogy Klaus férfiassága körül a "falak" összehúzódtak, egy utolsó lökés kíséretében ő is a másikba élvezett. A lába megremegtek, majd a földre rogyott. A másik súlya az élvezetek után ólomsúlyként nehezedtek rá, pár pillanattal később aztán a homlokát Damon homlokához döntötte.

Erősen lihegtek, és Klaus a vámpírra bámult. Damon arca vörös volt és izzadt, a tekintete pedig vággyal teli. A srác aztán megnyalta az ajkait, és a szájával egy "még egyszer-t" formált.

Az eredeti felkuncogott, majd kihúzódott a másikból - amire kapott egy elégedetlen morgást -, és felállt. Gyorsan magára kapkodta a farmerját, majd rendbe szedte Damont is.

A fekete hajú azt hitte, hogy itt folytatják majd, de meglepődött, amikor Klaus a karjaiba vette, és kisétált vele az épületből.

**XxX**

Damonnek fogalma sem volt arról, hogy mennyi ideig voltak Klaus kocsijában, csak akkor érzékelte a külvilágot, amikor a másik egy hatalmas nagy ágyra tette.

Mélyeket lélegzett, és a tekintetével a másik férfit kereste. Vigyorogni kezdett amikor észrevette Klaust, és végignézte, ahogy a amaz levetkőzik. Aztán Klaus a tekintetét az övébe fúrta, és Damon érezte, ahogy felmelegszik az arca.

Elfordította a fejét, mire meghallotta ahogy a másik felnevet. Vágott egy fintort, majd érezte, hogy az ágy megmozdul alatta. Azonnal felpillantott, és épp meg akart volna szólalni, de Klaus ajkai elhallgattatták.

Damon behunyta a szemét, majd sunyin mosolyogva átkarolta a másik nyakát. Aztán egy szempillantás alatt megfordította a helyzetüket, és a hibrid csípőjére ült. Klaus vigyorgott, és éhes pillantásokkal figyelte, ahogy a vámpír leveszi magáról a felsőt. A kezeivel elkezdte simogatni a másik mellkasát, majd beletúrt a fekete hajba.

A fiatalabb vigyorgott, majd leügyeskedte magáról a nadrágját, amit a szoba egyik sarkába dobott. Niklaus felkuncogott, majd élvezettel nézte végig, ahogy Damon a kemény férfiasságát magába vezeti. Felnyögtek az érzésre, és Klaus nem bírta tovább.

Vámpírgyorsasággal a fekete hajút az egyik szekrénynek csapta, mire az fájdalmában felkiáltott. Ugyanazt a pozíciót vették fel mint az előbb a mosdóban, csak itt Klaus már gyorsabban mozgott, sőt. Vadabbul, és természetesen ez nem volt Damon ellenére. A fa szekrény pár darabja a földre hullott, és néhány ott lévő képkeret hangosan csattanva érkezett a földre.

A fiatalabb végighúzta a körmeit a másik hátán, majd a kicsorduló néhány csepp vért az ajkaira kente, és lenyalta. Klaust ez a mozdulat sor újra feltüzelte, és Damonnek reagálni sem volt ideje, amikor újra az ágyban találta magát. A tempó őrjítő volt, és Damon érezte ahogy az erek kidagadnak a szemei alatt.

Felnézett Klausra, aki aztán megértően bólintott, és közelebb hajolt. Damon újra átkarolta a szőke férfi nyakát, és nyögött, amikor az újra erősen belé vágódott. Aztán a nyelvével végignyalt a hibrid ütőerén, és a fogaival elkezdte karcolgatni a másik puha bőrét. Niklaus felmorgott, Damon pedig kinyitotta a száját, és a fogait az eredeti húsába mélyesztette.

\- Nn... - Hümmögött Klaus, amint megérezte ahogy a vámpír kiszipolyozza. Szabályosan érezte a szívást a nyakánál, ami egyszerre volt elképesztő és bizsergető érzés száméra. A hibrid teste libabőrös lett, és érezte ahogy a farkas üvölt a bensőjében. A tenyerét ökölbe szorította, és a csípőjével mélyeket lökött előre, ezzel kicsalva több nyüszítő hangot a másikból. Klaus most mindet sokkal érzékenyebben érzett, és alig tudott ellenállni a vágynak, amit a vámpír énje gerjesztett benne. Összeszorította a szemét, és koncentrált, de még így is hallotta, ahogy Damon a vérét szürcsöli.

Beharapta az alsó ajkát, mire a vére a paplanra fröccsent, de nem érdekelte. A szemfogai kitüremkedtek, és a szeme színe is megváltozott. Közelebb hajolt a másik nyakához, majd megszívta azt, ezzel nyomot hagyva ott. Damon erre elhúzódott a szőke vérző nyakától, és csillogó tekintettel élvezte ahogy Klaus kényezteti.

A hibrid viszont képtelen volt már tovább türtőztetni a vágyait, kinyitotta a száját, és Damon vérét vette, aki felnyögött az érzésre. Amint az első csepp vér Niklaus szájába került, mindketten elélveztek. Az idősebb lefeküdt Damon mellé, és mindegyikük erősen lihegett. A szájuk egyaránt véres volt, és egy kis idő után egymásra néztek.

A tekintetük kissé álmos volt, de még így is váltottak egy gyors csókot, mielőtt elaludtak volna.

Damon nyakán a harapásnyom pedig azonnal, észrevétlenül kezdett el elszínesedni.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Senki se lepődjön majd meg a sok "olyan" jelenettől! :3

Amikor Damon másnap reggel felébredt, hirtelen azt sem tudta hol van. Nagyot sóhajtott, majd az arcát belefúrta az ágy párnájába. Nem volt még teljesen éber, csak érezte, hogy valami birizgálja a haját, és az arcát. A valami beletúrt a hajába, aztán végigsimított a fülén, a nyakán, a vállán keresztül egészen a meztelen derekáig. A fiatalabb megborzongott, majd összefüggéstelenül kezdett el motyogni arról, hogy az idegen hagyja abba.

Mivel már így is fázott egy kicsit, Damon megfordult, és hozzábújt a mellette lévő meleg testhez. Az arcát belefúrta az idegen mellkasába, majd jólesően szusszantott egyet. Az idegen felette felkuncogott, és betakarta, de a piszkálását nem hagyta abba. Az idősebb Salvatore újra felmorgott, és a fejével megbökte a másik mellkasát, újra jelezve, hogy elég. Megint hallotta a kuncogást, majd érezte, hogy valaki belecsókol a fülébe.

Damon kissé félredöntötte a fejét, hogy tovább kényeztessék, majd hümmögött, amikor újra megcsókolták a fülét. Megint hallotta a kuncogást, és kezdte érezni, hogy az álom kezd kirepülni a szeméből. Vett egy mély levegőt, és elkezdte kinyitogatni a szemeit. Amit először meglátott, az a vakító fény volt, ami égette a szemét. Gyorsan elbújt az idegen mellkasában, aki erre csak beletúrt a hajába, és bebújt mellé a takaróba. Az ismeretlen az ujjaival végigsimított a testén, és a fülébe suttogott.

\- Damon...

A vámpír felmorgott, és próbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni a zavaró hangot a fülénél.

\- Damon...

\- Hmmm...? - hümmögött, majd elkezdte újra kinyitogatni a szemeit.

Felpillantott, és habár a szemei még mindig nem szokták meg a fényt, ránézett a másikra. Először nem tűnt fel neki semmi különös, de aztán amikor már nem csak nézett, hanem látott is, felismerte a mellette fekvő személyt.

Damon kék szemei kitágultak a meglepettségtől, és élesen beszívta a levegőt. A száját kissé eltátotta, és próbált emlékezni az elmúlt... idő eseményeire. Látta Klauson, hogy az remekül szórakozik rajta, de a férfi türelmesen megvárta, ameddig eszébe jutottak a dolgok.

A fekete hajú fejében pörögtek a gondolatok, s odáig eljutott már, hogy tegnap este iszogatott a bárban, aztán... képszakadás. A vámpír becsukta a szemét, és próbált emlékezni. A bár, a Bourbon... _Edward Cullen?_

Ah.

És Klaus.

Niklaus - _kibaszott_ \- Mikaelson.

Damon szemei kipattantak, ahogy megértett mindent. Érezte ahogy a pír felkúszik az arcára, de lenyugtatta magát. Vett egy mély levegőt, és a kezével gyorsan eltakarta a száját. Ásított egyet, majd felszisszent, ahogy megérezte a fejében lévő fájdalmat.

És mintha egy kicsit szédült is volna... Na meg a feneke is eszméletlenül sajgott...

\- Damon...? - suttogta hirtelen Klaus az ajkaira, mire az említett rábámult. A szőke aztán birtokba vette az ajkait, és maga alá gyűrte őt.

A Salvatore már épp ellenkezni akart, de aztán megérezte ahogy a másik belemarkol a fenekébe. Felnyögött, majd végighúzta a körmeit a másik hátán. Klaus felszisszent, és jobban belenyomta a másik testét paplanba. Damon a kezeit gyorsan a másik mellkasára csúsztatta, és ellökte magától a férfit. A szőke vigyorogva nézett le rá, majd fogta magát, és felkelt az ágyról.

A fiatalabb csak nézte egy ideig, aztán a fejét hátra hajtotta, és mélyeket lélegzett. Hirtelen mintha minden elkezdett volna körülötte forogni, ezért gyorsan megrázta a fejét, de sajnálatára csak rosszabb lett a helyzet. Egy nagy nyögés kíséretében felült, majd elkezdett lecsúszni az ágyról. A lepedőt közben - számára érthetetlen okokból - maga köré tekerte, és felállt.

Elkezdte keresni a ruháit, és szórakozottan húzta fel a szemöldökét, amikor meglátta az ingét az egyik szekrény tetején, a nadrágját pedig az egyik asztali lámpán. A boxerét sehol sem találta, de persze keresni sem volt ideje, ugyanis mielőtt nekiállhatott volna a felöltözésnek, megjelent előtte Klaus.

Teljesen pucéran.

Damon nem bírt magával, felnevetett, bár azonnal meg is bánta, mert egyből köhögni kezdett. Az eredeti kérdőn felvonta a szemöldökét, és értetlenül nézett rá.

\- Ez abszurd, nem? - intett körbe a kezével Damon, utalva az érdekes helyzetükre, és próbálta abbahagyni a köhögést. - Csak így, meztelenül? - kérdezte, majd beletúrt az izzadt hajába.

Niklaus csak megrázta a fejét, és megrántotta a vállát.

\- Az én házam.

\- Rebeka...? - nézett rá tétován a fekete hajú, a másik pedig felsóhajtott.

\- A húgom most épp... nos távol van.

\- Éééértem... - Mondta Damon, majd megvakarta az állát. A fiatalabb biztos volt benne, hogy a szőke lány valamilyen "küldetést" végez a testvérének, és persze meg is értette, hogy a másik miért nem mondta el neki. Hiszen a hibrid tudta jól, hogy Damonék meg akarták őt ölni.

A vérfarkas csak mosolygott, és lerakta a tálcát, amit magával hozott. Ahogy a másik vámpír végignézett a tálcán, látott rajta egy pohár vizet és pár szem gyógyszert. Bólintott, majd belenézett a másik kék szemeibe.

Niklaus zavartalanul végigbámult rajta, amitől Damon feszengeni kezdett, de megemberelte magát. Kiegyenesedett, majd ha még szédelegve is, de elindult a tálca felé. Lassacskán odaért, majd azonnal be is vette a fájdalomcsillapítót.

Épp indult volna felöltözni, amikor is megérezte Klaust a háta mögött. Balra fordította a fejét, és átpillantott a válla felett. A szőke elkezdte csókolgatni a tarkóját, Damon pedig visszafojtott egy borzongást. Szólni akart, hogy itt és most ennyi, de aztán felmorgott, amikor a szőke elkezdte cirógatni a testét.

Egy kis önnön vívódás után végül megrántotta a vállát, és sóhajtva megfordult.

Majd aztán hagyta, hogy a másik újra ás újra a magáévá tegye.

**XxX**

Amikor Damon újra felébredt, azonnal deja vu érzése támadt. Felnézett a plafonra, majd vett egy mély lélegzetet. A szobában már sötét volt, és a vámpír hirtelen nem tudta, hogy milyen nap is van ma. De, ahogy jobban belegondolt, nem is érdekelte igazán. Nyújtózkodott egyet, és ásítva megfordult.

Kényelmesen elhelyezkedett az ágyban, aztán azt érezte, hogy két ölelő kar körbefonja a testét. Vigyorogni kezdett, és behunyta a szemét.

\- Tudod... ki se nézné belőled az ember, hogy ilyen kis romantikus vagy... - Motyogta az orra alatt kuncogva, mire hallott egy horkantást.

\- De te nem vagy ember, Damon... - Fúrta bele a fejét Klaus a vámpír hajába, majd szusszantott egyet.

A fiatalabb nem válaszolt, csak motyogott valamit, majd elaludt.

**XxX**

Amikor Damon már harmadszorra ébredt fel ugyanabban az ágyban, ugyanabban a szobában, és ugyanannak az embernek a társaságában, érezte, hogy valami gáz van.

Felnézett a szempillái alól, majd pár percnyi körbekémlelés után meglátta az asztalnál ülő hibridet. Épp fel akart volna kelni, amikor is a másik a kezével maradásra kényszerítette. A fekete hajú csak értetlenül széttárta a kezeit, mire a szőke felmorgott.

\- Ne mozdulj. Tedd vissza a kezed. - Adta ki az utasításokat az eredeti, Damon pedig számára ismeretlen okokból úgy is tett. Vágott egy fintort, majd jobban megnézte magának a másikat. Akkor vette csak észre a másik kezében lévő pergament és szénceruzát.

_Ezt nem hiszem el._

\- Te most komolyan lerajzolsz? - kérdezte megdöbbenve, majd felkuncogott. - Ez... aranyos.

\- Nem vagyok aranyos. - Jött az azonnali válasz egy horkantás közepette, Damon pedig megrázta a fejét. Erre persze kapott egy dühös hümmögést, mire abbahagyta a mozgást.

\- Nem is azt mondtam, hogy te vagy aranyos, idióta. - Mondta, de Klaus nem válaszolt a sértésre.

Amíg a vámpír várta, hogy a másik végezzen a rajzolásával, kezdte egyre rosszabbul érezni magát. Habár az itt eltöltött... idő óta furán érezte magát, mégis, mintha most sokkal szörnyebben lett volna. Hányni akart, kiadni magából mindent. Behunyta a szemét, és érezte a zsibbadást a fejében, ami már tényleg nem volt jó jel számára. Le akarta törölni a homlokáról az izzadtságot, de nem mozdult, ahhoz túlságosan is nehéznek érezte a végtagjait.

_\- Damon._

És akkor, amikor meghallotta a túlságosan is ismerős női hangot, már tudta. Nagyon _nagyon_ jól tudta. És marha nagy ökörnek tartotta magát, amiért nem jött rá hamarabb.

_\- Damon. Hé, Damon, unatkozom. Nem akarsz bulizni?_ \- kérdezte a törött szekrénynek támaszkodó lány, mire a vámpír mosolyogva felnézett rá.

\- Damon, ha lehet ne mozogj feleslegesen. Mindjárt végzek.

De a Salvatore nem foglalkozott Klaus mély hangjával, csak a vigyorgó vámpírt bámulta.

\- Rose... - Suttogta maga elé, mire a lány nevetve bólintott.

_\- Ne aggódj Damon. Minden rendben lesz._ \- Mondta, a férfi pedig hitt is neki.

\- Sajnálom... - Motyogta, de a tekintetét nem vette le a hallucinációjáról. - Annyira sajnálom...

\- Ennyire azért nem kell, hiszen ez csak egy vázlat, Damon.

\- Bocsáss meg nekem Rose. - Nyögte fájdalmában hangosan Damon, majd elfelejtve Klaus kérését, tántorogva felállt az ágyból. A lábai megremegtek, és úgy érezte mintha egy elefánt csorda tiporta volna össze.

Niklaus csak meglepődve figyelte a másik férfit, és próbált rájönni, hogy mi baja is lehet a fekete hajúnak. Aztán észrevette a fiatal vámpír szeme alatti a karikákat, a láztól csillogó kék szemeit, a homlokán az izzadtságot, és a remegő kezeit.

Damon egész testében elsápadt, majd kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy elérje Rose-t.

\- Rose... - suttogta maga elé többször is, a lány pedig csak szomorúan mosolygott rá.

- _Nincs semmi baj, Damon. Te mindent megtettél._ \- Nézett rá gyengéden a lány, és a füle mögé túrt egy hosszabb hajtincset.

\- Damon...? Minden...?

A vámpír egyre közelebb és közelebb ért Rose-hoz, aki szintén kinyújtotta a kezét a férfi felé. Damon szemeibe könnyek szöktek, ahogy hallgatta a lány csilingelő hangját.

\- _Gyere Damon. Gyere._ \- Énekelte Rose, a másik pedig egyre közelebb és közelebb ért hozzá. De mielőtt elérhették volna egymást, Damon kinyújtott kezét elkapta Klaus, ezzel kizökkentve őt a transzból.

S ezzel Rose egész alakos képe eltűnt előle, mint por a szélben.

A fiatalabb levegő után kapkodott, majd egy pillanatra a hibrid kék szemeibe nézett. Aztán a földre rogyott, és megállíthatatlanul köhögni kezdett. A kezeit a szája elé kapta, és érezte ahogy az eredeti elkezdi a hátát simogatni. Elkezdett öklendezni, de szinte semmi sem jött ki belőle, csak a saját, romlott, _beteg_ vére.

Damon nézte a véres kezét, és most már biztos volt benne. Körbenézett, de sehol sem találta már Rose-t. Kicsit megkönnyebbült, de szomorú is volt. Aztán észlelte, hogy felveszik, és a finom puhaságba fektetik. Nem volt ideje azon morfondírozni, hogy ez mennyi időt is vehetett igénybe, mert aztán csak azt érzékelte, hogy letépik róla a rajta lévő pólót - Amit még Klaus adott neki kölcsönbe, miután az övé valahogy a véletlen folyamán elszakadt.

Ismétlem, _véletlenül..._

Hallotta ahogy a másik felszisszen, majd megérzett pár kutató kezet a nyaka jobb oldalánál. A szempillái alól bámult fel a hibridre, és próbálta kivenni a másik alakját a homályosságban.

\- Melegem... van. - Közölte, a másik pedig csak horkantott egyet.

\- Azt nem is csodálom...

\- Uh...

\- Nem, Damon, figyelj. - Mondta a szőke lassan, mintha csak egy gyerekhez beszélne. - Gyerünk, tartsd nyitva a szemedet egy kicsit. Igen, így. - Emelte meg a fekete hajú fejét a kezeivel a férfi.

A vámpír tekintete céltalan volt, úgy nézett újra körbe a helyiségben. Szippantott egyet, majd látott egy gyors villanást maga mellet, mire gyorsan odakapta a fejét.

\- Rose... - Motyogta halkan, Klaus pedig beletúrt a hajába, és parancsoló hangon megszólalt.

\- Nézz rám, Damon. Az a lány nincs ott, gyerünk... Nézz rám. - Adta ki az utasítást, mire a férfi egy kis idő múlva rá is nézett, habár hatalmas nagy erőfeszítésébe került nem tovább bámulni a lányt. - Ez az. És most... - kezdte a szőke, majd a csuklóját a szájához emelte, és beleharapott -, tessék, idd meg. Hidd el, ettől jobb lesz. - Tartotta a vérző kezét Damon szájához, de az semmit sem reagált rá.

A hibrid nyelt egyet, majd megrázta a kisebbet, akinek a szemei hirtelen kitágultak, és újra köhögni kezdett. Klaus dühödten - habár kissé félve - felmordult, a csuklóját a saját szájához emelte, és kiszívott magából annyi vért, amennyit csak tudott.

Aztán a kezével megtámaszkodott Damon feje mellett, és a másik ajkaira hajolt. A fiatalabb mocorogni kezdett, de végül kinyitotta a száját. Klaus elégedetten és teljesen megnyugodva adta át a másiknak a gyógyító "elixírt", s miután végzett, betakarta a másikat.

Gyorsan kiment a fürdőszobába, és bevizezett pár törölközőt. Amikor visszatért, a nedves törölközőket egyesével Damon testére rakta, aki emiatt megremegett. A hibrid pedig fogta magát, elment gyorsan zuhanyozni, majd miután végzett, lehúzta a redőnyöket, és befeküdt a "beteg" társa mellé.

Pár órányi bűntudattal teli bámulás után, végül ő is elaludt.

**XxX**

\- Tudod, hogy hol van? - jött az aggódó hang a nappaliból, Stefan pedig zavartan beletúrt a hajába.

\- Nem Elena, nem tudom. - Sóhajtott, majd segítségkérően az asztalnál álló Alaricra pillantott.

A tanár csak elgondolkozva meredt rájuk, de a tekintetében aggódás villant.

\- Napok óta én sem láttam. - Mondta bűntudatosan, majd egy újabb karót helyezett bele az egyik fegyverébe. - Pedig ilyenkor már jönni szokott, azzal a felszólalással, hogy unatkozik... - Mosolygott szórakozottan, aztán visszanézett Stefanra.

\- A kocsija még mindig a Grill előtt parkol. - Jött be telefonnal a kezében Jeremy, majd a készüléket a zsebébe rakta. - Legalábbis Matt ezt mondta az előbb...

Stefan fáradtan felsóhajtott, és a kezét végighúzta az arcán.

\- Remek. Egyszerűen remek. Damonnek mindig a legjobb pillanatokban kell eltűnnie.

\- Stefan! - Pirított rá Elena. - Gondolj csak bele... Igaz, hogy ha Damon megsértődik, akkor egy kis időre eltűnik duzzogva de... nem három napra!

\- És még csak a telefont sem veszi fel. - Szólalt meg újra Alaric, és a telefonjával babrált.

\- Mi van ha megsérült? - jött Caroline hangja a konyhából, majd egy üveg vízzel besétált a nappaliba, és leült a kanapára. - Vagy meghalt?

\- Caroline! - Kiáltott rá egyszerre Elena és Alaric.

A szőke vámpír csak védekezően felemelte a kezeit, és kissé kérdőn megrázta a fejét.

\- Mi van? Csak felvázoltam, hátha...

\- De...- Kezdte Jeremy, de Stefan félbeszakította.

\- Nem lepődnék meg. - Mondta bosszúsan, mégis, a hangja csöpögött az aggodalomtól. - Megpróbálnátok felhívni újra? Én addig elmegyek, beszélek Bonnieval, hátha tud segíteni. - Mondta, mire mindenki bólintott.

Aztán Stefan fogta magát, felvette a kabátját, és kisétált a házból. Előtte persze váltott egy gyors csókot Elenával, majd beült a kocsiba, és elkezdte bepötyögni Bonnie számát. A gázra lépett, lehajtott a feljáróról, és felhívta a lányt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figyelem: Szexuális tartalom, és milyen jó, hogy a három fejezet, majdhogy nem az ágyban játszódik, nem? Milyen király címet adtam a ficnek! *nevet*
> 
> Jó olvasást, kérlek nézzétek el a hibákat. ;)

Amikor Damon újra felébredt, már sokkalta jobban érezte magát. Nem fájt a feje, nem volt hányingere és a végtagjai sem sajogtak. Sőt, még azt a kis szúrást sem érezte a nyaka körül... Nagyot sóhajtva nyitotta ki a szemeit, és hunyorogva nézett körbe. Amit legelőször látott, az egy - akárhány százados -, fa gerenda volt. Vagyis, a plafon.

Damon horkantott, majd megpróbált nem odafigyelni az ablakon beszűrődő fényre. Felemelte a jobb kezét a takaró alól, és kitörölte az álmosságot a szemeiből. Majd észrevette kissé nedves anyagot a fején, és kérdőn felhúzta a szemöldökét. Aztán lassan felült, levette a homlokáról a törölközőt, és értetlenül lógatta maga elé.

\- Mi... - Akart megszólalni, de aztán hallott maga mellől egy nagy sóhajtást.

Balra fordította a fejét, és a remegő szempillái alól megpróbálta kivenni Klaus alakját a paplan rejtekében. Először a férfi szőke haját látta meg, aztán az arcát. A vámpír elmosolyodott a nyakig betakaródzó hibrid látványára, és biztos volt benne, hogy nem gyakran foglya a másikat így látni. Klaus igazán aranyosnak, és olyan ölelgetni valónak tűnt Damon számára, és hirtelen el sem tudta hinni, hogy ez a férfi mellette, egy gyilkos vérfarkas-vámpír keverék.

A fiatalabb kissé megrázta a fejét a gondolatai miatt, és éppen meg akart fordulni, hogy ki tudjon szállni az ágyból, de azonnal lecövekelt, amikor megérzett egy szorító kezet a sajátja körül. Azonnal a bal kezére kapta a tekintetét, és kissé elvörösödött, amikor meglátta a Klaussal összekulcsolt kezeiket.

\- Anyám... - Takarta el gyorsan az arcát a kezével, és próbált nem vigyorogni a helyzeten.

_Ez annyira..._

Damon újra megrázta a fejét, és azon kezdett el ügyködni, hogy lefejtse másik kezét a sajátjáról. Már épp az utolsó ujjnál tartott, amikor is a másiknak hirtelen kippattantak a szemei. A Salvatore lefagyott, és meghatározatlan ideig nézett farkas szemet Klaussal.

A szőke egy ideig csak bámult rá, fura szemekkel, amit Damon egyáltalán nem értett, ezért újra felhúzta a szemöldökét, és megvillantotta a szemeit.

De Klaus arca változatlan maradt, a fiatal vámpír pedig kezdte igazán kényelmetlenül érezni magát.

\- Ööö... - Kezdte, aztán kitágult szemekkel nézte, ahogy a hibrid megemelkedik az ágyról, és felé dől.

Az eredeti elengedte a kezét, megfogta a vállát, és egyszerűen csak visszadöntötte őt az ágyra, majd rá feküdt. Damon annyira meg volt döbbenve, hogy nem szólt semmit, és még csak nem is ellenkezett, amikor a másik megcsókolta őt.

A szőke a kezét beletúrta a másik fekete hajába, és végigsimított a meztelen mellkasán. Egy kis idő elteltével Damon is magához tért, és ő is elkezdte a Klaus hátát simogatni. A hibrid hümmögni kezdett, majd az altestével a fiatal vámpírnak dörgölőzött. A Salvatore kissé elpirult, majd vigyorogva karolta át a lábaival a másik férfi derekát. Az eredeti ekkor elhúzódott tőle, és megint olyan fura tekintettel nézett le rá.

Damonnél pedig itt telt be a pohár.

\- Mi a _fasz_ van? - köpte, és szúrós tekintettel mérlegelte a másikat.

Klaus csak tovább bámulta őt, majd sóhajtott, és a két kezével megtámaszkodott Damon feje mellett.

\- Tudod, hogy tegnap miért voltál olyan rosszul? - kérdezte, a fekete hajú pedig elgondolkozva beharapta az alsó ajkát. És egyáltalán nem tűnt fel neki a másik kissé aggódó és bosszús hangja.

\- Ööö... - Gondolkodott a vámpír behunyt szemmel. - Mert... - Nézett aztán várakozóan Klaus kék szemeibe.

\- Mert... - hümmögött a szőke -, megharaptalak.

Damon csak bámult rá, azzal a _"Hülye vagy?"_ pillantással, mire a hibrid csak horkantva megrázta a fejét. Pár másodperc elteltével pedig olyan közel hajolt a fiatal vámpírhoz, hogy az ajkaik csak néhány milliméterre voltak egymástól. Damon tekintete értetlenséget tükrözött, aztán élesen beszívta a levegőt, amikor meglátta Klaus szemei alatt az ereket előjönni.

A száját kissé eltátotta, de képtelen volt levenni a szemét a hibrid sárga szembogarairól.

\- Oh. - Nyögte aztán, megértve, hogy a másik mire is utalt az előbb.

_Hogy is felejthettem el._

\- Oh, bizony. - Kezdett el vigyorogni az eredeti, Damon pedig megrezzent a másik fogainak látványától. - Úgy látszik, mivel elég későn vettük észre, a hatás is sokkal rosszabb lett. - Utalt Niklaus Damon memóriájára, a másik pedig csak vágott egy fintort.

\- De... mi... Várjál már! - Mondta meglepetten a vámpír. - Te megharaptál! - Nézett döbbenten Damon, és nem foglalkozott a másik _"Ezt mondtam az előbb"_ pillantásával. - Akkor mégis, hogy a francba felejthetted el...?! - Kérdezte, a szőke pedig csak megvonta a vállát.

\- Hát... - Súgta, majd megnyalta a másik ajkait. - Eléggé lefoglaltál... - Vigyorgott, Damon pedig csak próbálta elkerülni a másik tekintetét. De Klaus nem hagyta magát, a csípőjét újra a másikénak nyomta, mire mindketten felnyögtek. A vámpír behunyta a szemét, és öntudatlanul is közelebb húzta a hibridet magához. Klaus csak kuncogott, és élvezettel megcsókolta a másikat.

A kezeit felvezette Damon mellbimbóihoz, és elkezdte csipkedni őket, mire a másik megborzongott. Az eredeti azonnal tudta, hogy jót csinál, mert azonnal megérezte Damon izgalmát a combja belső feléhez nyomódni. Újra felkuncogott, és a kezeit egyből levezette a másik öléhez. A fekete hajú felnyögött, a szőke pedig kínzó lassúsággal húzta le róla az alsónadrágot.

A vérfarkas gyorsan felült, és levette magáról a pólót meg a nadrágot is. A fekete hajú ebből semmit sem érzékelt, egyedül csak azt, hogy a férfiassága köré újra egy kéz kulcsolódik. Damon felnyögött, és előre lendítette a csípőjét, Klaus pedig éhes szemekkel itta a másik reakciójának látványát. Aztán a kezét fel le mozgatta, mire a másik vámpír halkan nyöszörögni és vergődni kezdett.

Aztán az eredeti a kecses ujjával elkezdte Damon makkját simogatni, nyomogatni, amit az említett nagyon is élvezett. Olyannyira, hogy néhány pillanattal később, nagyot nyögve élvezett bele a szőke kezeibe.

A fekete hajú ködös szemekkel nézett fel a másikra, és úgy mosolygott, mint egy jóllakott kiscica. Klaus nem tudta megállni, hogy ne vigyorogjon a másik édes látványán, hiszen tudta jól, hogy ezt az arcot nem fogja gyakran látni. Kicsit meg is lepődött a vámpír viselkedésén, de nem nagyon zavarta, sőt. Érdekes volt a nagy, arrogáns, egoista Damon Salvatorét ilyen helyzetben látni.

Két ujját a fiatalabb bejáratához nyomta, mire az egyből fészkelődni kezdett, de Klaus egy gyors csókkal elfelejtetett vele mindent. Amint becsusszantak az ujjai, egyből ollózni kezdett a Damonban, aki felnyögött a kellemetlen érzésre. A fiatalabb fájdalmában összehúzta a szemöldökét, és átkarolta a másik nyakát.

\- Ez... fáj. - Lihegte, Klaus pedig csak meglepetten nézett rá.

\- Még ennyi után-

Húzta meg Damon a másik haját, mielőtt az befejezhette volna a mondatot.

\- Fogd be. Mondtam már, hogy... Ah.

\- Igen, igen, nem vagy az a alárendelt típus... Ühüm. - Mondta Klaus, és a hangja elárulta, hogy egyáltalán nem ért egyet a mondanivalójával.

\- Kussolj.

\- Értettem, Mr. Salvatore... - Csókolta meg a puha ajkakat újra Klaus, majd kihúzta az ujjait a másikból. A vámpír csalódottan felnyögött alatta, mire a vérfarkas felkuncogott.

\- Ne aggódj... - Hajolt le a másik füléhez, és lágyan belesuttogott. - Kapsz valami _nagyobbat_... - Emelte meg a másik csípőjét Klaus, majd behatolt.

Damon kéjesen felnyögött, Klaus pedig csak behunyta a szemét a fantasztikus érzésre, majd elkezdett lassan mozogni a másikban. Az ágy kissé nyikorgott alattuk, de nem zavartatták magukat, hiszen tudták, hogy rajtuk kívül senki más nem volt a házban. A vámpír a körmeivel végigszántott Klaus hátán, és próbálta a csípőjét ütemesen mozgatni, hogy még több gyönyört kapjon. A hibrid csak lenézett az alatta lévőre, és tovább mozgott. Félmosolyra húzódott a szája, amikor meghallotta, hogy a fekete hajú újra nyögött egyet.

A fiatalabb lihegett, és levegőt kapkodva nézett fel a másikra. Egy jó darabig egymást bámulták, de később Klaus szeme újra sárgára változott. Damon látta, ahogy a hibrid beharapja az alsó ajkát, és próbálja visszafogni magát, mire nagyot nyelve döntött. Elfordította a nyakát, és féloldalasan pillantott a másikra.

\- Gyere. - Suttogta, mire a hátborzongatóan gyönyörű sárga szemek rápillantottak, majd a nyakára.

Aztán Klaus belecsókolt Damon nyakába, majd kinyitotta a száját, és a másikba harapott. A vámpír hangosan nyögött az egyszerre jó és rossz érzésre, majd a kezeivel jobban a szőkébe kapaszkodott. Klaus pedig alig bírta megállni, hogy ne szívja ki az utolsó cseppig a másik vérét, de aztán sikerült visszaszereznie az önuralmát saját maga felett, és a kezét újra a másik öléhez vezette. A fiatalabb felnyüszített, és a háta ívbe hajolt, miközben elélvezett.

Az eredeti pedig megfogta az egyik nyakát átölelő kezet, és beleharapott. És mielőtt elélvezett volna, még több helyen jelölte meg a másikat.

**XxX**

Amikor Damon megint felébredt, már tényleg, tényleg érezte, hogy valami hatalmas nagy gubanc van. Hogy valami nagyon de _nagyon_ nem jó. Vett egy mély levegőt, és kinyitotta a szemeit. A szobában nem volt olyan világos, mint amikor először felkelt, de nem is bánta. Gyorsan körülnézett, és megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, amikor észrevette, hogy a hibrid nincs a közelben.

Aztán persze hallott egy suhogást, mire vágott egy kelletlen fintort.

Klaus "röppent" be a szobába, ismét csak egy tálcával a kezében. De a másik most nem rakta le az egyik asztalra, hanem bebújt mellé az ágyba, és az ölébe tette.

\- Itt tartunk? Hogy... ágyba hozod nekem a reggelit? - kérdezte nevetve Damon, mire a hibrid vetett rá egy szórakozott pillantást.

\- Tarthatunk itt is... - Mondta sejtelmesen. - De ez egyébként sem reggeli... inkább ebéd. Legalábbis pár óra késéssel. - Húzta félmosolyra a száját, mire Damon közelebb kúszott hozzá, és levett egy falat szendvicset a tálról.

\- Amúgy sem értem, hogy miért tömjük magunkat ilyenekkel. - Harapott bele a szendvicsbe a vámpír, Niklaus pedig csak megrántotta a vállát.

\- Egy héten párszor jó, ha eszel valami emberi kaját is... - Mondta. - Sokkal tovább bírod, mintha csak a vér lenne benned. - Mutatott rá a másikra, aki bólintott. - Saját tapasztalat.

\- Ezt megjegyzem. - Vett el egy poharat a tálról, majd miután ivott, visszatette. - De tudod, Klaus... Szerintem van valami cucc az ágyadban, ami vonzza az embereket. Ha egyszer beszállsz ide, akkor többé nem szabadulsz. - Horkantott fel nevetve a fekete hajú, majd megrázta a fejét.

\- Heh... inkább _én_ vonzom nem? - húzogatta a szemöldökét a szőke, mire kapott egy szkeptikus pillantást. - És nem _"embereket",_ csak _"embert"_ , vagyis vámpírt... Rajtad kívül eddig még nem nagyon volt itt senki... - Harapott bele ő is a szendvicsébe, Damon pedig meglepetten nézett rá.

\- Ezt most higgyem is el?

A szőke nem válaszolt, csak megrántotta a vállát, mintha az mondaná _"Azt hiszel el amit akarsz."_

\- De amúgy van benne valami. - Mondta később, a Salvatore pedig beletúrt a fekete hajába. - Napok óta ki se mozdultunk... - Motyogta, Damon pedig felkapta a fejét.

\- Mikor is voltunk a Grillben? - kérdezte.

\- Kedden...

\- És ma...

\- Szombat van.

- _Aztakurvaélet_. - Hadarta egy szuszra a fekete hajú, majd a fejét az ágytámlának döntötte. - Hamar elment.

\- Velem. - Mondta horkantva Klaus, mire Damon oldalba bökte.

\- Egoista.

A szőke csak vigyorgott, majd kiszállt az ágyból, egy kis idő elteltével pedig a másik is így tett. Habár Damon a múltkor kissé zavarban volt a meztelensége miatt, most nem érdekelte. Kért pár ruhát a másiktól kölcsön, majd miután megtudakolta, hogy hol is van a fürdőszoba, elindult zuhanyozni.

Klaus, mielőtt a másik elmehetett volna a fürdőbe, gyorsan szájon csókolta. A fekete hajú egy pillanatra ledermedt, de aztán átkarolta a szőke nyakát, és viszonozta. Hosszú percekig csókolóztak az ágy előtt állva, aztán Damon elkezdte a fürdő felé húzni a másikat.

Az eredeti pedig egy pillanatig sem ellenkezett.

**XxX**

\- Ez már komolyan zavaró. - Nyögött fel Damon, és levetette magát a nappaliban lévő kanapéra.

\- Mi is? - Jött a hang valahonnét a házból, amit a fiatalabb csak a vámpírhallásával hallott meg.

\- Áh, semmi semmi. - Rázta meg a fejét, aztán körbenézett az előkelő szobában. - Ez a ház tökre régi módi.

\- Nem régi módi, csak... - Jött pár pillanat múlva a válasz.

\- Öreg?

\- Nem...

\- Eltompult?

\- Nem.

\- Ósdi?

\- Nem! Csak... szép. Ízléses.

\- Jah. Kopott. És régi. És szar. - Vigyorgott Damon, majd egy kis idő múlva meg is jelent mellette Klaus, pár üveg piával a kezében.

A férfi leült mellé, és keresztbe tette a lábait, aztán feléje nyújtott egy poharat, amiért a vámpír ki is nyúlt. De aztán Damon olyan gyorsan fagyott le, mint még soha. A kezére pillantott, jobban mondva a csuklójára.

\- Mi a fasz?! - Bukott ki belőle a kérdés, majd maga elé emelte a jobb kezét, és végigsimított a harapásnyomon. - Te megharaptál! - Nyögte bosszúsan, a seb pedig minden másodpercben elkezdett szélesedni és sötétedni Damon csuklóján, mire a férfi vágott egy fintort.

\- Megint. - Hallotta Klaus hangját, és biztos volt benne, hogy az vigyorog.

\- Ch... hát ezért éreztem magam az előbb olyan szarul.

\- Sajnálom, nem tehetek róla. - Jött a suttogás közvetlen közelről. - Túlságosan is... finom vagy. - Mozdult hirtelen meg a hibrid, és beleharapott a másik nyakába.

Damon sokkolva felkiáltott, majd vámpír sebességgel gyorsan odafutott az egyik szekrényhez, és a kezével a sebét fogdosta.

\- Klaus! - Szisszent fel. - Ez most nagyon kellet, igaz? - nézett bosszúsan a másikra, de az említett csak mosolyogva a szájához emelte a kristálypoharát.

\- Mint már mondtam, ez a ház nem szar, hanem ízléses.

\- Jó, és ez most, hogy- Áh, értem én, Mr. Bosszú úr. - Nézett végig a másikon a kék szemeivel Damon.

Klaus tekintete megvillant, mire a fiatal vámpír védekezőn felemelte a kezeit.

\- Oké, oké. Beismerem. Tényleg szép a kéród. - Sóhajtotta, majd visszaült a kanapéra, és újra elvette a saját poharát. A szájához emelte, majd ivott egy kortyot. - De az enyém jobb. - Kuncogott, és a szeme sarkából látta, hogy a szőke megrázza a fejét.

\- Tényleg nem rossz. - Bólintott Niklaus, majd jobban elterült a kanapén, és elengedte magát. - Hm... de én szeretem... hogy is mondtad? Az ósdit? - vigyorgott fejrázás közepette, majd töltött magának még egy pohárral. - Ezek a fák - mutatott körbe a házban -, több évszázadosak. Arra az időre emlékeztetnek, amikor még ember voltam. - Fintorgott kelletlenül, miközben beismerte.

De Damon nem szólta meg érte, sőt.

\- Néha én is visszagondolok arra az időre. - Döntötte hátra a fejét, és elkezdte a fa plafont bámulni, és sokkal nagyobb intenzitással tette, mint legelőször. - Amikor Steffel még kölykök voltunk. - Húzódott félmosolyra a szája. - Amikor még minden... normális volt. Fene gondolta volna, hogy így végezzük. - Ivott újra.

\- Hm... - Hümmögött az eredeti. - Az egyik öcsém meghalt. Megölte egy vérfarkas. - Mondta halkan, Damon pedig odakapta a fejét.

\- Tényleg? - kérdezte ő is halkan. - Én azt hittem, hogy... tudod. - Tett egy körkörös mozdulatot a fejével. - Hogy mindegyiküket bezártad egy koporsóba.

Klaus keseredetten felnevetett, és a tekintete távolivá vált.

\- Az én hibám volt. - Rándult meg az arca. - Kíváncsi voltam a mellettünk tanyázó vérfarkasokra, ő pedig velem akart jönni. Aztán meghalt... - Halkult el. - Azt hiszem... anyám ezt sose bocsátotta meg nekem... - Akadt el, és egy ideig egyikük sem szólalt meg.

\- Nem mindegy? - jött Damon hangja később, Klaus pedig csodálkozva, és megint csak fura tekintettel kezdte el őt bámulni. Aztán a fiatal vámpír észrevette, hogy hibrid szeme kíváncsisággal és reménnyel volt teli. - Mert hát... már halott. - Próbált mosolyogni. - És az apád is. Nem kell foglalkoznod velük... - Vigasztalta a másikat, legalábbis csak szerette volna.

Niklaus arca először döbbenetet tükrözött, ahogy felfogta.

\- Tényleg. - Suttogta maga elé. - Már halottak. - Nézett újra a másik szemébe, aztán felnevetett. - Ezt eddig fel sem fogtam. - Tért vissza a megszokott kedve, mire Damon is vigyorogni kezdett.

\- Hát, haver, lehet, hogy egy eredeti vagy... de... - Mosolygott huncutul, de mielőtt befejezhette volna, Klaus átkarolta a nyakát, magához húzta, és megcsókolta.

Damon felnyögött, és kiejtette a kezéből a kristálypoharat, mire a másik rá nézett.

\- Azt egy királynőtől loptam, te pedig- - De a vérfarkas azonnal elhallgatott, amikor is Damon beletúrt a hajába, és megcsókolta.

A hibrid csak látatlanba megrántotta a vállát, majd vadul letépte a másik ruháit. Damon hangosan felnevetett, és ő is lecibálta a másikról a ruhát, aztán kinyújtotta a kezét az egyik közeli kis asztal felé, majd levett róla egy vér tasakot. Niklaus ezt még nem vette észre, csak pár pillanattal később azt érzékelte, hogy vörös folyadék csorog le a mellkasáról.

Csillogó tekintettel nézett Damonre, és a fogai azonnal megnőttek. A fekete hajú csak vadul vigyorgott, majd saját magára is öntött az emberi vérből. A szőke pedig látta, hogy a másiknak is kitüremkednek a fogai, ezért gyorsan az ölébe ültette. A vámpír felnyikkant, és belekapaszkodott a kanapéba, Klaus feje mellett. Beharapott ajkakkal nézett le az idősre, majd elkezdte a másik nyakáról lenyalogatni a vért. A szőke felnyögött, majd elkezdte kicsatolni az övét a nadrágján. Damon is levezette a kezét a saját nadrágjához, de mielőtt le tudta volna ügyeskedni magáról, Klaus megfogta a derekát, és kissé felemelte.

A Salvatore csak szórakozott tekintettel nézett a másikra, majd lecsúsztatta magáról a nadrágot. Miután végzett, érezte, hogy Klaus visszaülteti őt az ölébe, egyenesen a kemény férfiasságára. A kezeivel erősen belekapaszkodott a hibrid vállába, az pedig erősítette a szorítást a dereka körül. Damon felszisszent, majd elkezdte harapdálni a másik fülét, és nyakát. Az ősi pedig kinyitotta a száját, és újra megharapta a fiatal vámpírt.

A vámpír összeszorította az állkapcsát, ahogy Klaus a fogait a vállába mélyesztette. Azonnal érezte, hogy a méreg a testébe eszi magát, és nem hitte el, hogy ezt pár nappal ezelőtt nem vette észre. Aztán kéjesen felnyögött, amikor a vérfarkas elkezdte őt mozgatni az ölében. Damon csak élvezte, ahogy Niklaus kihasználja a testét, és nagyokat sóhajtozott. A kezeit aztán felvezette a másik hajába, és a homlokát a másikéhoz döntötte.

\- Kl...aus! - Nyögte, a szőke ajkai pedig félmosolyra húzódtak.

Majd elkezdte a kisebb mellkasáról lenyalni a vért, Damon pedig az ujjait mártotta bele a vörös folyadékba, amit aztán a szájához emelt, és erotikusan lenyalt. Klaus megborzongott a látványra, és jobban magára rántotta a másik csípőjét.

A szeretője hátravetette a fejét, és a körmeit végigszántotta a nyakán. Mindketten felszisszentek, és mozogtak tovább. Hajszolták a gyönyört, vadállat módjára, míg nem Klaus érezte, hogy a vérfarkas énje újra előtör benne. A kanapéról a padlóra vágta Damont, mire az fájdalmasan felkiáltott. Kissé félve pillantott fel Klausra, de nem lepődött meg, amikor a másik éhes, sárga szemekkel kezdte el figyelni őt.

Damon átkarolt a lábaival a másik derekát, és gyorsabb mozgásra kényszerítette, amit természetesen Klaus meg is adott neki. A vámpír teste égett a figyelő tekintet kereszttüzében, és érezte, hogy közel a vég. Gyorsan a másik nyaka után kapott, majd a fogait megint Klaus nyakába mélyesztette, aki felmordult, és szintén így tett.

Amint egymás vérét vették, az érzékeik újra kitágultak, és a sok inger hatására mindketten elélveztek.

**XxX**

Damon még mindig erősen lihegett az átélt események ellenére is. Klaussal együtt még mindig a hideg padlón feküdtek, egymás mellett, és a fiatal vámpír behunyt szemekkel mosolygott, majd kuncogva megrázta a fejét.

\- Ezen uralkodnunk kell. - Szólalt meg,mire kapott egy kérdő hümmögést. - Az előbb tök normálisan beszélgettünk, aztán az egész...

\- ...átment egy vadító szexbe. - Fejezte be a mondatát a szőke, mire egymásra néztek. - Ami kurva jó volt. - Mondták egyszerre, és hosszú pillanatokig bámulták egymást, majd egyetértően bólintottak.

\- Na nem mintha bánnám... - Motyogta Damon, Klaus arca pedig perverz mosolyra húzódott. - Megyek... lefürdök. Megint. - Villantak meg a szemei, amint végignézett a testén, amit fehér és vörös anyag is borított.

A szőke bólintott, majd vámpírsebességgel gyorsan a másik útját állta. Damon már épp meg akart szólalni, amikor Klaus hirtelen megharapta a nyaka jobb oldalát.

\- Mi a...?! - Hökkent meg a fekete hajú, és megpróbálta a másikat eltaszítani magától. Klaus egy ideig még szívta a vérét, majd kemény arccal, és szórakozott tekintettel lépett el tőle. A férfi egy kecses mozdulattal letörölte a szájáról a vért, és visszaindult a szobájába.

Damon pedig egy ideig értetlenül nézte a szőke hajú távozását, majd fejét megrázva gyorsan követte.

\- Ez mire volt jó? - kérdezte az asztalán ülő, farmerban férfit, aki csak szemtelenül vigyorgott. És Damonnek fogalma sem volt arról, hogy a másik mikor vett fel nadràgot...

\- Hm, hogy ne szökj meg? - rántotta meg aztán a vállát, és meghúzta az egyik Whiskys üveget. - De nincs miért aggódnod... hiszen itt vagyok.

\- Ch. - Nézett szúrósan Damon, majd bevonult a fürdőszobába.

Egy ideig Klaus csak a víz csobogó hangját hallotta, de aztán a másik vámpír felkiáltott.

\- Te! Olyan vagy mint egy szúnyog!

Az ősi felkapta a fejét, és összehúzta a szemöldökét.

\- Szúnyog? - kérdezte, és biztos volt benne, hogy a másik is hallotta.

\- Aha! - Jött a válasz. - Kiszívod a vérem, nyomot is hagysz, és még viszket is! - Mondta haragosan a fekete hajú, Klaus pedig eltakarta a kezével az arcát, és felnevetett.

Más hang nem jött a Salvatorétól, és a hibrid már épp csatlakozni akart volna a másikhoz a zuhanyozásban, amikor is rezgést hallott az ágy egyik végéből.

Lassan felkelt, és odasétált a hangforráshoz, majd meglepetten húzta fel a szemöldökét, amikor meglátta Damon telefonját villogni az ágy alatt.

**XxX**

\- Felvette már? - kérdezte szombat délután Alaric Stefantól, aki csak megrázta a fejét, de a telefont még nem nyomta ki.

\- Ez már a negyedik nap. - Sóhajtott fel Elena, és elkeseredetten beletúrt a hajába. - Mi lesz a tervünkkel?

\- Damon nélkül a karós terv tényleg nem működhet... Még egy embert nem tudunk bevonni. - Ült le Jeremy a kanapéra.

\- Mit mondott tegnap Bonnie? - kérdezte újra Alaric.

Stefan felsóhajtott, és tovább járkált a nappaliban.

\- Semmit. Azt mondta, hogy a vér mágiával nem tudjuk megtalálni, mert vámpírokkal az nem működik... Pedig azt hittem ez sikerülhet, mint a múltkor veletek. - Nézett a két Gilbertre.

\- Mi van ha halott? - lépett be a Salvatore házba a szőke lány mosolyogva.

\- Caroline! - Szólt rá azonnal Elena és Jeremy, mire a lány csak megrázta a fejét, és azt suttogta maga elé _"deja vu"._

\- Jó, jó, csak próbálom oldani a hangulatot, ember...

\- Amúgy nem vicc. - Szólalt meg hirtelen a lány után belépő Tyler. - Nem lehet véletlen, hogy egyszerre tűnik el mind Damon és Klaus. - Mondta, mire mindenki felkapta a fejét a hallottakra.

\- Klaus eltűnt? - kérdezte döbbenve Elena. Mindannyian tudták, hogy Klaus nem tűnik el csak úgy, semmiféle ok nélkül. Főleg nem Elena nélkül.

\- Nos, nem tudom, de az biztos, hogy én egy ideig nem láttam. Pedig tudjátok, hogy minden nap nála voltam az építkezés miatt, de most... semmi. Még csak nem is hívott.

\- És a sarj kötődés? Mi van ha rájött? - kérdezte hirtelen aggódva Caroline.

\- Nem, nem tudja. - Rázta meg a fejét egyből a srác. - Ha tudná, akkor sem tűnne el, csak szórakozna rajtam. - Fintorgott.

\- És... mi van ha... - kezdte Alaric -, Damon egyedül bepróbálkozott valamivel? - nézett a többiekre, Jeremy pedig bólintott.

\- Ebben van valami. - Jegyezte meg elgondolkozva.

\- Ugyan már, Damon nem olyan hülye... - Motyogta Elena, és a tekintetében egy kis aggódás villant, de nagyon ő sem hitte el azt, amit mondott.

\- És a Camaro is még mindig a Grillnél áll...

\- Ah! - Kiáltott fel Stefan, és a szobában mindenki azonnal rákapta a tekintetét. - Felvette! - Suttogta, majd dühödten felmordult a telefonba. - Damon! Végre felvetted, te idióta! Mi a frászér tűntél el? - kérdezte, de értetlenül húzta össze a szemét, amikor egy kis ideig nem érkezett válasz.

\- Damon? - kérdezte újból. - Damon?

Még egy jó ideig csend volt a másik oldalon, aztán hallott egy ördögi kuncogást.

\- Stefan, milyen rég beszéltünk már, de csalódást kell, hogy okozzak, én nem Damon vagyok. - Mondta a jól ismert hang, és Stefan rémült képpel nézett a kanapén ülőkre.

Caroline és Tyler azonnal felpattant a helyéről - hiszen ők hallották Klaus hangját -, de a többiek csak értetlenül nézték őket.

Stefan nyelt egyet, majd behunyta a szemét.

\- Klaus. - Mondta, Elenában és Alaricban pedig benne rekedt a levegő. - Miért... van nálad Damon mobilja? Mit tettél vele? - szorította ökölbe a kezeit maga mellett a barna hajú.

A hibrid csak felnevetett, majd megszólalt.

\- Oh, hát... tudod a bátyád elég szép látvány a falhoz láncolva, egy kis verbénával a szervezetében... A néhány karóról a testében már csak említést sem teszek...

\- Mi...? - Sápadt el Stefan, Caroline pedig a szája elé kapta a kezét.

\- Oh, de ne aggódj, hamar meghal majd... - Jött az ördögi hang. - Persze, ha elhozzátok nekem a maradék fehér tölgyfa karókat... talán még megmenthetitek... És tudod jól, hogy nem szeretem ha átvernek Stefan. - Mondta Klaus kemény hanggal, majd kinyomta a telefont.

A fiatal vámpír pedig csak megdöbbenve és elsápadva nézett a szobában lévőkre.

**XxX**

\- Mit csinálsz? - hallotta Klaus Damon hangját a háta mögül. - Mr. Szúnyog...

A hibrid vigyorgott, majd eldugta a zsebében a másik mobilját, és megfordult.

\- Hát... - közeledett a másikhoz, aki csak szemtelenül végigbámult rajta -, azt teszem amit egy szúnyognak tennie kell... - Mondta sejtelmesen, majd megemelte Damon állát, és gyengéden újra a másik vérét vette.

A kezével egyből elkezdett a másik törölközővel fedett feneke felé kutakodni, de megállt, amikor a vámpír megfogta a kezét.

\- Nem. - Szólalt meg erőteljesen. - Most fürödtem. - Mondta, de Klaus csak vigyorogva megrántotta a vállát, és oldalra döntötte a fejét.

_Mint egy ázott kis kutya..._

\- Akkor... nem is akarsz elkísérni engem a fürdőbe? - kérdezte pajzán hanggal, és Damon ha akart volna, ha nem, nem tudott ellenállni a kísértésnek.

Így hát követte a másikat a fürdőszobába, habár nagyon jól tudta, hogy majd újra és újra meg kell mosakodnia.

 


	4. Chapter 4

\- Szóval, mi a terv? - kulcsolta maga előtt össze a kezeit Alaric, ahogy a hívás után Stefanra nézett. - Damon Klaus foglya, a karókat akarja éééés... Szándékában áll megölni. Nos, mi a terv? - kérdezte újból, és látszódott rajta, hogy bosszús.

\- Nézd, Alaric...

\- Nem Stefan, ne is próbálj megnyugtatni. Damon a barátom... a _kicseszett legjobb_ barátom, igen, még a mocsok dolgai ellenére is. Mi - horkantott fel -, egyáltalán nem vettük észre, hogy ő _eltűnt._ Egyáltalán nem foglalkoztunk vele, hogy _eltűnt._.. És még azt gondoltunk, hogy bepróbálkozott valamivel. - Nevetett fel, de semmi jókedv nem volt a hangjában.

\- Alaric. - Állt fel a kanapéról gyorsan Elena, és megnyugtatóan a vállára tette a kezét. - Nem hagyjuk ott őt.

\- Igen, nem hagyjuk ott őt. - Mondta magabiztosan Caroline, és eléggé sápadtnak látszott. Már egyáltalán nem volt kedve a halállal viccelődni.

\- Nos, minél előbb visszük el a karókat, annál jobb. - Jegyezte meg csendesen Jeremy, Tyler pedig felkapta a fejét.

\- Az összeset el akarjátok vinni? - nézett döbbenten a srác, Stefan pedig beletúrt a hajába.

\- Hallottad mit mondott Tyler. Ha átverjük... simán átdöfi Damon szívét egy karóval.

\- Azt csodálom, hogy eddig még nem tette meg. - Motyogta halkan Jeremy.

\- Nem tenné. - Szólt hozzá Alaric. - Ameddig a hasznára van, addig... nos életben hagyja.

\- És mi van ha miután megkapja a karókat, egyszerűen csak letépi a fejét? - kérdezte Caroline, és látta Elenán, hogy az is elsápad. - Mert... ezt is számításba kell vennünk. Tudjátok milyen. Amikor nem volt szüksége Elijahra... őt is simán leszúrta. Más kérdés, hogy Damonnak hála, ő most él és virul...

\- És Rebekának is eltörte a nyakát... csak mert... - Akadozott Elena hangja, mire Alaric gyorsan megszólalt.

\- De mi van ha... megint csak valami átverés? - nézett kutatóan a többiekre Jeremy. - Ha megint csak szórakozik velünk, és Damon nincs is nála?

\- Akkor, hogy lenne nála a telefon...? - kérdezte a szőke lány.

\- Ugyan, simán kinézem, hogy csak leütötte Damont, elvette a telefonját és bezárta valahova.

\- Ennyiből akár szuggerálhatta is őt. - Csatlakozott be Tyler a vitába. - Hogy elmenjen, megszökjön... vagy megölje magát. - Suttogta az utolsó részt, de így is hallotta mindenki.

\- Oké, itt hagyjuk abba. Első a terv. - Mondta elszántan, Stefan pedig megszólalt.

\- Akkor... csak egyet tehetünk...

**XxX**

\- A francba Elijah! Lehetséges lenne, hogy ne a sárban dagonyázzunk?! Most vettem ezt a vadiúj ci-

\- Sajnálom húgom, hogy a természeti körülmények nem felelnek meg az elvárásaidnak, de én mondtam, hogy nem muszáj jönnöd.

\- Jah, persze, Nik meg majd lehord, amiért nem csináltam semmit. Bocs, hogy nem fogom állandóan a nyavalygásait hallgatni... - Próbált átugrani egy kiálló ágat az erdő közepén Rebeka, de rosszul lépett, és a fenekére esett. - Au! És fúúúj! Elijah!

\- Igen, húgom? - sétált tovább az öltönyben lévő férfi, oda sem figyelve a testvére jajveszékelésére. - Mi a baj?

\- Mi a baj? Mi a baj?! Seggre ültem a trutyiban Elijah! Nem segítenél...? - pillantott gyorsan a másikra a lány, és közben próbálta a tenyerén lévő sarat és levéldarabokat leszedni. - Ez undorító! Majd jól megmondom a magamét Niknek, amiért ilyen saras helyre küldött minket!

\- Rebeka, a sár valószínűleg a tegnapi időjárás miatt van, Niklaus bizonyára nem szándékosan küldött minket erre a helyre. És ha megint belekötsz a bátyánkba, úgy végzed mint a múltkor. - Utalt arra az esetre, amikor a szőke férfi kitörtre Rebeka nyakát.

\- Ahelyett, hogy kiselőadást tartasz nekem a formális viselkedésről, segíthetnél! - Fújtatott a szőke vámpír, de a testvére egyáltalán nem állt meg. - Elijah!

\- Azt hiszem húgom, képes vagy egyedül is megoldani a problémádat...

\- Köszi szépen Elijah! - Állt fel csúszás közepette a lány, és már nagyon megbánta, hogy magassarkúban jött fel a hegyre. - Jézusom! - Kiáltott fel hirtelen, Elijahnak pedig diszkréten megrándult a szemöldöke. - Egy hatalmas nagy sárnyom van a fehér farmeromon!

\- Tragikus testvérem, én mondom tragikus... - Motyogta az ősi, a lány pedig csak duzzogva felkapta a fejét.

\- Haza akarok menni! Miért nem tudja Nik saját maga előkeríteni a hülye vérfarkasait...? - kérdezte nyavalyogva, de ahogy sejtette, választ nem kapott a bátyjától. - A fenébe kell Niknek állandóan hibrideket gyártania! És amúgy is, ezt a farmert épp a minap vettem! - Jegyezte meg csak úgy mellékesen a lány, mire a férfi jó pár méterre előtte elkeseredetten megrázta a fejét.

\- Holnap már otthon leszünk. De én mondtam, hogy ne ilyesmi ruhában gyere, Rebeka. - Igazította meg a nyakkendőjét az ősi, a szőke vámpír pedig felhorkantott.

\- Mert az öltöny remek választás lett volna, igaz? - tette fel a kérdést, de ismét csak hallgatás volt a válasz.

A lány végig pillantott a testvére makulátlan fekete öltönyén, és megint csak fújtatott.

\- De nehogy azt hidd, hogy az a gumicsizma olyan jól megy a ruhádhoz, Elijah! - Szúrta még oda, mire az említett szemöldöke újra megrándult.

**XxX**

\- Most komolyan maradjak mozdulatlan?

\- Igen, ha lehetséges.

\- Nem gondolod, hogy egyszerűbb lenne ha csinálnál egy képet? És mondjuk úgy rajzolnál le?

\- Azt az előbb megcsináltuk Damon. De csak azért, mert ott vigyorogtál. Csak nem fárasztó, egy pohár itallal a kezedben ülni? - kérdezte Klaus éllel a hangjában.

Az említett megrázta a fejét, de gyorsan abba is hagyta, mert a másik vetett rá egy csúnya pillantást. Ezért csak megforgatta a szemét, és vágott egy fintort.

\- Nem, képzeld még ínyemre is van, de mikor leszünk kész? - pillantott a pohárban lévő Bourbonra, ami megcsillant a lámpafényben.

\- Csak most kezdtük. Több száz évet túléltél már, nem fogsz ebbe belepusztulni, ne aggódj. - Vigyorgott az ősi a nagy festővászon mögött, Damon pedig gonoszul ránézett, de nem szólt semmit. Csak valami olyasmit motyogott, hogy _"Ezt mondtad órákkal ezelőtt is."_

Az este csendjét pedig csak a szénceruza sercegése és néha Damon sóhajtásai törték meg. A fekete hajú nem tudta, hogy Klaus mennyi ideje is rajzolhatja már, ezért egy idő után kiitta a pohara tartalmát. Hallotta hogy a vászon mögött a férfi felszisszen, de Damon csak kuncogott, és gyorsan újratöltötte a poharát, majd visszatette a kezét ugyanabba a testhelyzetbe.

Damon szippantott egyet, majd elkezdte bámulni az alig néhány méterre ülő férfit. Nézte ahogy a másik az ujjaiban tartja a ceruzát, ahogy koncentrációjában összevonja a szemöldökét és mélyen sóhajtozik.

\- Kész van már? - kérdezte, és tudta, hogy ezzel idegesíti a másikat.

Klaus csak rá pillantott, olyasfajta nézéssel ami azt üzente, hogy _"Jobb ha elhallgatsz, különben...",_ de ezt Damont egyáltalán nem érdekelte.

\- Tudod, Klaus, ember ki se nézné belőled, hogy ilyen... kis művészi lélek vagy. És család centrikus. - Tette hozzá később az utolsó mondatot kuncogva, az említett pedig felhorkantott.

\- Nézzenek oda, voltam már romantikus, aranyos, művészi lélek és család centrikus. Mi jöhet még...? - emelte fel a kezeit kérdőn a vászonról, és kissé megrázta a fejét.

\- Hm, habár az aranyosat nem rád értettem, mint már említettem - motyogta, a vérfarkas pedig csak mosolyogva megrázta a fejét -, mondjuk még arrogáns is vagy... meg szadista, esetleg érzékeny...? - húzódott félmosolyra a fiatalabb szája, és Klaus megint olyan tekintettel illette.

\- De ez még mindig jobb, mint a tieid.

\- Ezt, hogy értsem? - nézett tettetett értetlenséggel a szőkére, aki csak vigyorgott.

\- Hm... szadista, arrogáns, érzékeny, őrült... sexy... - villant meg a szeme, ahogy gyorsan a vigyorgó vámpírra kapta a tekintetét -, lényegében olyan vagy mint én. - Kuncogott, a fekete hajú pedig csak nézte egy ideig a rajzoló férfit.

\- Most, hogy mondod... mindig is tudtam, hogy sexy vagyok - mondta halkan, majd a másik tudta nélkül gyorsan ivott egy kortyot a Whiskyből -, de valóban hasonlítunk. Eddig fel sem tűnt. _Annyira_...- Jegyezte meg szórakozottan, és magában indokok százait pörgette végig, ami jelezte számára, hogy tényleg sok bennük a hasonlóság.

\- Nos, ha ezt kiveséztük, lehetséges, hogy nem mozdulsz meg még pár órán keresztül? - kérdezte Klaus, Damon pedig fáradtan felnyögött, és lesütötte a szemét. - Ne aggódj, majd _megjutalmazlak_... - Szólalt meg sejtelmesen a szőke, és a hangja vággyal volt teli.

A vámpír csak félrenézett, de Klaus még a vászon mögül is elcsípte a kaján vigyorát.

**XxX**

\- Hány rajzot csináltál is eddig? - nyújtózkodott Damon, ahogy felállt a fotelből. Meg akarta nézni a most készült rajzot, de a hibrid nem engedte, mivel azt mondta, hogy még nincs kész. És ezt a szőke olyan hanggal mondta, ami elárulta, hogy ha Damon meg meri lesni a munkáját, akkor az nagyon de _nagyon_ meg fogja bánni.

Így hát a másik csak hagyta, és kíváncsian érdeklődött, hogy van-e több rajz róla.

\- Az utolsót is beleértve, amivel még nem végeztem? - lépett mellé Klaus, és belecsókolt a nyakába, amire a másik egy puha sóhajtással válaszolt.

\- Igen.

Klaus felnézett, és elgondolkozó arcot vágott. Damon látta, ahogy a másik ajka meg-megrezdül, így biztos volt benne, hogy a férfi magában számol. Aztán persze Klaus megszólalt.

\- Úgy... 192-tőt. - Mondta, majd gyorsan megcsókolta a másikat, és elsétált az egyik közeli asztalhoz.

Damon csak döbbenten megállt a mozgásban, és megkövülten bámulta az eredetit.

\- Mi?! Hogy a- Hogy a francba csináltál te...? - sietett oda a másik mellé. Ránézett, és észrevette, hogy a másik arcán a szokásos, már megismert "Klausos" félmosoly ül.

\- Tudod, én nem csak henyéltem, míg te aludtál, Damon... - Suttogta, a férfi pedig csak vágott egy fintort.

\- Értem. Szóval amíg aludtam, te szemérmetlenül kihasználtad a helyzetet. A _helyzetemet_. - Mondta kemény arccal, de a hangja elárulta, hogy mennyire jól szórakozik.

\- Oh, igen... - súgta Klaus - és minden percét élveztem. - Nézett bele a másik kék szemeibe, mire Damon kissé előrébb mozdult.

A csók lassú és mély volt, túlfűtve érzelmekkel. Habár a két férfi soha sem beszélt semmi ilyesmiről, eddig egyikük sem hozta fel ezt a fajta témát. Na nem mintha bármelyiküknek is szüksége lett volna rá, hiszen a másik megkérdezése nélkül, csendben döntöttek arról, hogy csak kiélvezik a pillanatot és az időt. Mert hát egyszer ennek az egésznek úgy is vége lesz, Damon jobbra, Klaus pedig balra megy majd el. Ezt mind a ketten tudták, de még így is egymás társaságában maradtak.

Amikor a csók véget ért, és elváltak, Klaus lepillantva jelzett Damonnak. A vámpír összevonta a szemöldökét, majd az asztalra nézett. Látott több mappát is, és az egyikért lassan ki is nyúlt. A kezébe vette, majd a tenyerével végig simított a tartó fedelén, aztán néhány pillanattal később kinyitotta.

A szembogarai kitágultak, ahogy megpillantotta a sok képmását a papírokon. Szinte már csodálattal nézte a rajzokat, és öntudatlanul is mosolyogni kezdett. Mindenféle kép volt róla, és hirtelen nem is hitte el, hogy a másiknak mégis hogy volt ideje lerajzolni őt, különféle helyzetekben.

\- Megnézhetem... őket? - kérdezte halkan, de nem nézett a másikra. Túlságosan elbűvölte a látvány, a gondolat, hogy a másik képes volt őt így lerajzolni. Hogy a másik képes volt annyi időt szánni rá, hogy lerajzolja.

Klaus kuncogott, majd újra belecsókolt a a nyakába, és egy _"Persze"_ után, elment. Damon pedig megfogta a mappákat, a nagyobbacska rajzokat, cetliket, firkálmányokat, és leült a nappali közepére, a padlóra. Igaz, hogy kint sötét volt, de ez egyáltalán nem zavarta Damont, hiszen a villany amúgy is égett.

Damon pedig nekilátott egyesével kiszedegetni a rajzlapokat, vászon papírokat a tartóikból. Nem tudta, hogy egy-egy kép nézegetésével mennyi idő ment el, de nem is érdekelte. Soha nem készítettek róla egyetlen egy portrét sem, sőt még egy egyszerű firkálmányt sem.

A fekete hajú férfi a szeme sarkából észrevette, hogy Klaus újra bejött a nappaliba, egy csomó "művészi" dologgal, és visszaült a nagy festővászon elé, folytatni a munkáját. Damon látott a másik kezében ecseteket, palettát és mindenféle festészethez szükséges tárgyat, mire csak mosolyogva visszafordította a tekintetét a padlón lévő rajzokra.

Volt amelyiken az ágyban feküdt, vagy ült, sőt még olyan is amikor éppen a zuhanyzóban állt. De a legjobbakat, amikért Damon teljességgel odavolt - habár ezeket nem mondta ki hangosan -, azok azok a rajzok voltak, amelyek az arckifejezéseit mutatta. A nevetése, a félmosolya, a vigyora... Az apró ráncok az arcán mikor mosolyog, a szemöldöke mikor összehúzza... Ahogy a fiatal vámpír észrevette, a legtöbb papíron az arca, kiváltképpen a szeme volt kihangsúlyozva. Ekkor jött rá, hogy Klaus tényleg egy művészi lélek. És hogy másik marha ügyes.

Természetesen, ezt sem mondta ki hangosan. De tudta, hogy Klausnak elég volt most ránéznie, hogy tudja, hogy mit is gondol valójában.

Damon hallotta a távolban, ahogy Klaus hümmög és dünnyög magában, ahogy az ecseteket vízbe mártja, ahogy magában tanakodik... Egy pillanatra behunyta a szemét, aztán folytatta a rajzok kipakolását. Már odáig jutott, hogy a fél nappali tele lett a képmásaival, de még így is volt vagy ötven darab az egyik mappában.

Damon annyira elmerült a képekben, hogy teljesen elveszett az időérzéke. Csak annyit érzékelt, hogy valaki gyengéden beletúr a hajába. Felnézett, és meglátta Klaust kissé festékesen, amin jól mulatott. Kérdőn felhúzta a szemöldökét, a másik pedig csak vigyorgott, majd lehajolt a kezéért, és felhúzta.

\- Gyere, késő van. Aludnunk is kell, holnap bizonyára vendégeink lesznek... - Vezette el a rajzoktól a másikat, bár Damon még maradni akart, de nem ellenkezett.

\- Ezt, hogy érted? - kérdezte.

\- Majd meglátod. Meglepi. - Beszélt Klaus, és a vámpír tudta, hogy mosolyog.

\- Ch... - Húzta el a száját, ahogy beértek a hálószobába.

\- Nos? - engedte el Klaus a másik kezét, és bement a fürdőbe kezet mosni. - Mehetünk aludni? - hallotta még a hangját a vízcsobogás ellenére is.

Damon szája a szokásos "rossz fiús" félmosolyra húzódott, majd elkezdte a fekete ingét lassan kigombolni.

\- Aludni...? - suttogta, és hallotta, hogy a csapot elzáró hibrid megtorpan. - Miért gondolom úgy... hogy nekem jobb ötletem van...? Na meg... hol marad az a beígért jutalmam? - vette le az ingét, és felpillantott a fürdőszobából kileső szőke férfire.

Damon megpörgette a ruhát a kezében, majd a másik vigyorgó vámpír felé dobta. Aztán a Salvatore felnevetett, amikor Klaus durván az ágyra dobta.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Szóval... miért nem? - kérdezte Damon másnap reggel, Klaus pedig szinte oda sem figyelt rá.

\- Mert nincs kedvem hozzá. - Jött a válasz, a vámpír pedig ciccegett. - És nem akarom.

\- De látni akarom. A Lockwood gyerekét már láttam, sőt... elég közeli kapcsolatba is kerültem vele... - motyogta, a szőke férfi szemöldöke pedig szórakozottan megrándult a kétértelmű megjegyzés miatt -, de még Masonét is láttam.

\- Mason...?

\- Ja. Mason Lockwood... már meghalt. Megöltem.

\- Heh... ki gondolta volna...

\- Ch... De most komolyan nem mutatod meg? - kérdezte, Klaus pedig majdnem elnevette magát.

\- Éppen elég, hogy azokét láttad... nincs különbség az enyém, és az övék között.

\- Pedig biztos van...

\- És... mégis mi?

\- Hát, szerintem a tiéd nagyobb. Masoné legalábbis nagyobb volt, mint Tyleré. Bár, szerintem ez csak a korkülönbség miatt.

\- Látom, elég jól megnézted őket.

\- Hát... nem mondom, hogy nagyon élveztem... - Motyogta fintorogva, Klaus pedig nem bírta tovább, felnevetett.

Damon pedig összehúzott szemöldökkel, értetlen arccal nézett rá.

\- Mi van? - kérdezte aztán, a szőke pedig csak megrázta a fejét, és felemelte a kezét.

\- Miről is beszélsz... pontosan? - szippantott egyet a férfi, és remélte, hogy a másik vámpír nem arról beszél, amire ő az előbb gondolt. Mert ha igen... akkor...

\- Hát, természetesen a farkas alakodról, te idióta! - Köpte. - Mi másról beszélnék? - igazította meg magán a ruhát a fekete hajú, és töltött magának egy újabb pohár Bourbont.

Klaus megrázta a fejét, közben pedig mosolygott. Az orra alatt pedig olyasmiket motyogott, hogy _"Semmi, semmi..."_

\- Értem... de miért is akarod látni? Hiszen ha már... már láttad a két Lockwoodét... - tartotta vissza a nevetését -, akkor nincs sok értelme. A farkas az farkas. Nem nagy cucc.

\- Te mégis megölted Jennát és Elenát miatta. - Szúrta oda élesen Damon, Niklaus pedig vágott egy fintort.

\- Csak Jennát... - emelte fel a mutatóujját a másikra -, Elena még életben van.

A vámpír megrántotta a vállát, majd az asztalnál ülő hibridhez sétált, és a karjaival átkarolta annak nyakát.

\- Mit csinálsz? Újabb haditerv a mi megölésünkre, vagy...?

Klaus szája félmosolyra húzódott, majd felemelte a bal kezét, és megfogta Damon egyik csuklóját. Ujjbegyeivel pedig lágyan simogatni kezdte az egyik ütőeret.

\- Csak feltérképezem az esetleges helyeket, ahol néhány vérfarkas kolónia élhet. - Jött a válasz, majd a férfi kisebb köröket rajzolt a pár térképre maga előtt. - Semmi érdekes.

Damon felhorkantott.

\- Aha. És amúgy te milyen vagy? Hogy nézel ki?

\- Még mindig itt tartunk...? - nézett fel egy pillanatra a vérfarkas.

\- Igen, képzeld itt. Mason szürke volt, Tyler meg fekete... te...

\- Tippelj. - Szólt gyorsan közbe Klaus, mielőtt a másik befejezhette volna.

\- Barna? - jött pár perc múlva az elgondolkozó hang. - Esetleg... világosabb? Vagy fehér? Melyik?

Az ősi behunyta a szemét, majd felsóhajtott.

\- Észrevetted, hogy sokat beszélsz?

\- Ez a legnagyobb problémád? - nevetett Damon. - Csak nem zavar? - vigyorgott, és még olyasmit motyogott, hogy a "Bourbon teszi.."

\- Nem, nem zavar. De amúgy az első.

\- Ah... szóval tényleg barna. Hát, a hajadból kiindulva ez volt a leglogikusabb...

\- Miért, Mason Lockwoodnak szürke színű haja volt?

\- Nem, de... Tylernek viszont fekete.

\- Az egy dolog. De az elmélet itt megbukott, hogy a hajunk színe miatt, a farkas alakunknak is ugyanolyan a bundája...

\- De a hajad barna. Egy kis szőke beütéssel... - Kuncogott.

\- Nem. Piszkos szőke. Tudom, hogy ittas állapotban vagy, de nem gondoltam volna, hogy ennyire... Még a színeket sem ismered fel? Hány ujjat mutatok? - emelte fel másik csuklójáról kezét a hibrid, és kinyújtotta három ujját.

Damon csak horkantott, és fintorgott.

\- Hármat, de ha így folytatod, azok az ujjak mindjárt máshol kötnek ki... - Villantak meg bosszúsan a kék szemek, Klaus pedig letette a kezében lévő tollat.

Aztán félmosollyal az arcán, lassan megfordította a fejét, és Damonra nézett. A vámpír csak elengedte a másik nyakát, és arrébb állt, hogy Klaus felé tudjon fordulni a széken. A szőke továbbra is vigyorgott, Damon pedig értetlenül bámult rá.

\- Mi van?

Niklaus felkuncogott, majd hihetetlen gyorsasággal megragadta a másik karját, és az ölére rántotta Damont. A Salvatore csak nyikkant egyet, és összehúzott szemöldökkel nézett a másikra.

\- Mi van? - kérdezte újból, a férfi pedig a hátára csúsztatta a kezeit. - Szóval a kis farkaskoma kanos? - kuncogott fel a fekete hajú, majd kissé előremozdította a csípőjét a hatás kedvéért.

Klaus torokhangon hümmögött, majd megszorította a másik derekát.

\- Azt hiszem Damon, már rengetegszer bebizonyítottam neked, hogy a farkaskoma nem _kicsi._.. - Harapott bele a másik nyakába a vérfarkas, mire Damon felszisszent. Egy pillanattal később a szőke letolta az asztalról a papírokat, majd felültette a szeretőjét az asztal tetejére. - De amint látom... - nyalta le a vörös folyadékot az ajkairól, amit a fekete hajú megbabonázva figyelt -, még párszor be kell mutatnom neked a _kis farkast._.. - Suttogta, Damon pedig vigyorogni kezdett, amikor Klaus letépte róla a nadrágot.

**XxX**

Ahogy Stefan körbenézett a hatalmas nappaliban, és meglátta a barátait, ahogyan azok felkészülnek Damon megmentésére, érezte, hogy az arca mosolyra húzódik. Caroline és Tyler épp az emeleten veszekedtek, és Stefan biztos volt benne, hogy Klaus miatt. Stefan is tudta jól, hogy az ősit egy ideig érdekelte a szőke vámpír, de sajnos egyikük sem tudta, hogy ez az állapot még mindig tart-e. És habár a vitát Stefan csak a vámpír képességeivel hallotta, egyet tudott érteni Tyler aggodalmaival.

Aztán ahogy a vámpír elfordította a fejét, meglátta a karókat becsomagoló Alaricot és Jeremyt, akik különféle dolgokról beszélgettek. A két férfi ujján ott volt a Gilbert gyűrű, ami a Salvatorét megnyugtatta, hiszen nem kellett neki még több ember miatt aggódnia. Annyira. Amikor pedig Stefan ránézett a szerelmére, a kezei ökölbe szorultak. Nem tehetett róla, de félt. Még vámpír létére is, amit - jegyzett meg magában szórakozva -, Damon nem értett volna meg.

Habár mostanában nem beszélt valami sokat ilyesmikről a testvérével, Stefan emiatt is érzett olyan mérhetetlen bűntudatot magában. És ahogy ránézett Elenára, a bátyja helyett is aggódott.

\- Elena, te... - lépett oda a lány mellé, és halkan folytatta -, nem jössz.

\- Mi? Ezt nem gondolhatod komolyan, Stefan. - Nézett rá Elena a barna szemeivel megdöbbenve. - Damon a barátom... nem várhatod el tőlem, hogy ne segítsek.

\- Nem is erre gondoltam... csak... soha nem bocsátanám meg magamnak, ha veled bármi is történne. - Fogta meg a lány kezét. - És tudom, hogy Damon pedig nekem nem bocsátaná meg.

\- Stefan... Damon... elfogadta, hogy mi együtt vagyunk. - Mondta, bár a hangja elárulta, hogy nem volt biztos az állításában. - De attól még, a barátom. És ott fogok lenni, hogy... - Akadt el a hangja, és a kezével a füle mögé tűrte az egyik hajtincsét.

A vámpír felsóhajtott, majd megszorította az orrnyergét.

\- Talán... mégis csak egyszerűbb lett volna, ha csak oda adom Klausnak a karókat... egymagam.

\- Mi... Nem Stefan, tudod, hogy azt a tervet kilőttük. Azért megyünk mind, hogy ha valami rosszul sülne el, akkor tudjunk segíteni. És... gondolj bele, mi van ha van még benn több hibrid? Vagy... téged is megöl? - vált rémülté a lány hangja, mire Stefan megölelte.

\- Ne aggódj. Minden rendben lesz. - Simogatta meg gyengéden a fejét, majd miután elengedte, szájon csókolta.

Egy ideig egymásra bámultak, aztán Stefan bólintott, majd hangosan megkérdezte.

\- Akkor... mehetünk?

**XxX**

Damon hangos kiáltással gurult le a kanapéról, amelyben ki tudja mennyi ideig szundikált. Felnyögött, ahogy lassan felemelte a fejét a padlóról, és megpróbálta a kezével tompítani a hangos ricsajt, amit hallott. Átfordult a hátára, és végre eszébe jutott, hogy hol is van.

_"Well somebody told me"_

Ugyanis, miután Klaussal végeztek a hálószobában, a hibrid eldöntötte, hogy újra le akarja rajzolni őt. Damon pedig hiába is ellenkezett, nem tehetett semmit, de nem bánta, mert elvileg meg lesz érte a megígért jutalma.

_"You had a boyfriend_   
_Who looks like a girlfriend"_

Viszont a fekete hajú vámpír nem gondolta volna, hogy még el is alszik pózolás közben, de ezt sem bánta. Csak most azt, hogy hangos - marha hangos - dübörgő zenére kellett felébrednie.

_"That I had in February of last year_   
_It's not confidential_   
_I've got potential"_

Szippantott egyet, majd felült, közben pedig a bevert arcát simogatta. Azonnal meglátta Klaust, ecsettel a kezében a zenelejátszó felé menni. Az eredeti kikapcsolta a zenét, majd frusztráltan sóhajtott egyet, és a földön ülő Damonra nézett.

\- Rebeka. - Mondta ki úgy ezt a szót, mintha ezzel meg is magyarázott volna mindet.

Na nem mintha Damon nem értette volna meg a kijelentést. Bólintott, majd megvakarta az állát, és felállt. Niklaus felszisszent, és Damon tudta, hogy azért, amiért megzavarták "munka" közben.

A vámpír csak megrázta a fejét, és végigsimított a meztelen mellkasán.

\- Mikor tűnt el rólam a felsőm? - kérdezte döbbenten Damon, ahogy végre feltűnt neki, hogy csak egy farmerban van.

Klaus kuncogott, majd letakarta a munkáját.

\- Amikor még az asztalon voltunk odafenn.

\- Oh... és a nadrágom?

\- Felvettél egy újat.

\- Valóban...?

\- Nem emlékszel?

\- Nem. - Rázta meg a fejét Damon, a szőke pedig összevonta a szemöldökét.

\- A harapás miatt lehet. - Mutatott a nyakára a hibrid, mire a Salvatore elkezdte végigtapogatózni a nyakát.

\- Szóval, megint munkálkodott az a mocsok szúnyog? - kérdezte vigyorogva, de fintorgott, ahogy az ujjával megbökte a sebet.

A hibrid nem reagált, csak horkantott.

Damon gyorsan végignézett a szobában, és látta, hogy a rajzok róla még mindig érintetlen állapotban vannak a padlón.

\- Pontosan... mikor is jöttem én be ide? - kérdezte újra, és a kezét a fejére tette, Klaus pedig azonnal észrevette a kissé rémült hangot.

\- Ne aggódj. Ez is csak a harapás miatt van. - Biztosította, de Damon felnézett rá, és a tekintete bizonytalanságot tükrözött.

\- Én... egy ideje itt vagyok. - Húzta össze a szemöldökét. - Klaus... te... szuggeráltál? - tette fel félve a kérdést, mire az ősi meglepődve nézett rá, így Damon tudta, hogy nem. - Mert... olyan fura minden. Hol... a telefonom? - kérdezte hirtelen, a szőke arca pedig megrándult, de ezt a másik persze nem vette észre. - Basszus... Stefan biztos ki van. És Alaric... - nézett fel a vérfarkasra -, Klaus, mennem kell, Elena is-

De mire Damon kettőt pislantott volna, Klaus előtte termett, és a két keze közé fogta a másik arcát. Mélyen a másik szemébe nézett, majd kemény hangon megszólalt.

\- Nincs semmi baj, Damon. Nyugodj meg. Most csak élvezd ki azt a pillanatot amiben vagy, megértetted? - kérdezte, mire az említett bólintott. - Az egésznek hamarosan úgy is vége lesz, szóval felejts el minden olyant, ami kétségeket ébreszt benned. - Villantak meg a szemei. - Hiszen mindez csak a harapásom miatt van.

Amikor Damon újra pislogott, furán érezte magát. Összevonta a szemöldökét, és ránézett a még mindig pakoló Klausra. Végigsimított a nyakán, és újra felszisszent.

\- Jól vagy? - jött a másik fura hangja, Damon pedig újra vágott egy fintort.

\- Hát... nem egészen... - Rántotta meg a vállát, és nem vette észre, hogy Klaus mennyire is figyeli őt. - Biztos csak a harapásod miatt van. - Nézett rá a szőkére a vámpír, és meghökkent, a másik mosolygó képe láttán.

\- Mi van? - kérdezte Klaust, de az csak megrázta a fejét.

\- Semmi, ne törődj vele...

\- De hát...

\- Van kedved pár _ősrégi_ Whiskyhez, Damon? - jött a hibrid hangja csábítóan, az említett pedig nem tudott ellenállni sem neki, sem az italnak.

Követte a másik férfit a konyhába, nem foglalkozva a furcsa érzéssel a mellkasában.

**XxX**

Damon érezte a zsibbadást a feje hátsó részén, és élvezettel nézte a fények különböző színű táncát, az ablakokon beszűrődve. Tudta nagyon jól, hogy berúgott, de természetesen azért még képes volt járni és gondolkodni. Még ha csak egy egészen kicsikét is.

A vámpír fellesett a pulton támaszkodó hibridre, és feltűnt neki, hogy az is ugyanolyan állapotban van mint ő.

\- Tudod... - nyelt egyet Damon, ahogy megpróbálta összeszedni a gondolatait -, mondtad, hogy...régi... de azt nem, hogy ennyire _ősrégi_! - Nevetett fel, a férfi előtte pedig megrezzent.

Klaus a karjain pihentette fejét, amit aztán lassan felemelt, majd céltalanul körbekémlelt a szobában.

Damon pedig újra felnevetett, ahogy észrevette a másik arcán a ruha lenyomatokat, de a hibrid nem reagált semmit. Csak megrázta a fejét, de azonnal a szája elé kapta a kezét, ahogy rájött, hogy ez egy rossz ötlet volt.

\- Elijah átvert... - Motyogta, Damon pedig érdeklődve felkapta a fejét.

\- Elijah?

\- Aha... azt mondta, hogy - emelte fel az üveget a kezében -, csak pár szár éves... De - szagolta meg az üveget, és fanyarul elfintorodott -, ez biztos, hogy idősebb...

\- És képes voltál megitatni velem...

Klaus felkuncogott, majd felállt, és kissé botladozva az egyik szekrényhez sétált. Kivett belőle, Damon számára két nagyon réginek tűnő üveget, majd meglóbálta.

\- Kérsz...? - vigyorgott huncutul, a kérdezett pedig csak szkeptikusan ránézett.

\- Elijah féle...?

A hibrid felnevetett, majd gyorsan megmosta az arcát, és a másik vámpír kezébe nyomta az egyik üveget.

\- Nem... - motyogta - ezt még én... szereztem réges-régen...

\- Tehát loptad.

\- Ez így olyan csúnyán hangzik...

\- Hehe... a nagy Niklaus Mikaelson egy tolvaj... - Kuncogott Damon, a szőke férfi pedig fintorgott. - De amúgy, milyen? - lóbálta meg a kezében a Whiskys üveget.

\- Azt hittem, tudni fogod... hiszen ha jól tudom ez a kedvenced. - Mondta, Damon tekintete pedig azonnal felcsillant, és vigyorogni kezdett.

\- Bourbon...

**XxX**

Damon már nem emlékezett, hogy Klaussal hogyan is kerültek vissza a nappaliba, csak azt vette észre, hogy a szekrényekben és a fiókokban kutat. Ahogy rápillantott a hibridre, meglepődve látta, ahogy az újra nekiállt a múltkori művét folytatni. Vagyis a tegnapit, de ezt a gondolatmenetet Damon nem sokáig folytatta, mert észrevett rengeteg sok CD-t. Jobban kihúzta a fiókot, így már látta a sok kis műanyag tartót, és elvigyorodott. Kutakodott bennük, hátha talál közöttük olyan albumokat, amelyeket ő maga nagyon szeret.

Aztán felkapott párat, majd a zenelejátszóhoz sétált. Közben persze jó szorosan magához szorította az üvegét, amiben a Bourbon volt. Damon látta a szeme sarkából, hogy Klaus jól meghúzza az üveget, ezért, hogy a hangulat még jobb legyen, betette az egyik kedvenc számát.

Az ismerős dallam azonnal felcsendült, és Damon érezte, hogy a hibrid meglepetten bámulja őt. De persze ez a fekete hajú vámpírt nem érdekelte, hanem gyorsan lerakta a CD-ket az egyik kis asztalra, majd nekiállt táncolni.

Óvatosan, habár kissé kótyagosan kerülte ki a padlón lévő rajzokat, de nem zavartatta magát, ha az egyikre néha-néha rálépett. Hallotta, hogy a távolban Niklaus felnevet, és mellé még pár másik zajt is, de Damon csak meghúzta a Bourbon-nos üvegét, és táncolt tovább.

\- Words like violence... Break the silence... - Énekelte vigyorogva, majd megérezte, hogy valaki megfogja, és megpörgeti.

Habár Damon nevetett, a hirtelen hányinger azért elkapta, de szerencsére visszafogta magát. Csillogó tekintettel rápillantott Klausra, aki már mellette táncolt, vigyorogva. És a Salvatorénak hirtelen Deja vu érzése lett, ezzel az egésszel kapcsolatban. Gondolkodón összehúzta a szemöldökét, és egy pillanattal később rájött, hogy miért is volt ismerős számára ez a helyzet. Hiszen még régebben táncolt Vicky-vel erre a számra, és akkor változtatta át a lányt vámpírrá.

A sors fintora, hogy a lány néhány nappal később meghalt, de hát Damon akkor rossz passzban volt. Bár ezt a többiek nem értették meg, ami valljuk be, nem volt fura.

Klaus hirtelen a vámpír felé nyúlt, mire az érdeklődve felkapta a fejét.

\- All I ever wanted... - Énekelte ő is, Damon pedig mosolyogni kezdett. - All I ever needed, Is here in my arms... - Ölelte át a karjaival Klaus Damont, miközben folytatta az éneklést. A vámpír továbbra is mosolygott, de nem tudta, hogy az ősi melyik értelmezés szerint ölelte át őt. A dalszöveg vagy a szöveg mögötti jelentés miatt.

\- Words are very unnecessary...

\- They can only do harm... - Pörgette meg a fiatal vámpírt, aki csak nevetett.

Ahogy elváltak egymástól, mindketten beleittak az üvegbe, és Damon hirtelen érezte, hogy szédül. Azonnal tudta, hogy ez nem csak az alkohol miatt van, hanem a harapásnyom miatt is a nyakán, de nem szólt semmit, csak egyszerűen ki akarta élvezni a pillanatot.

És nem volt annyira kétségbeesett, hogy még féljen is az esetleges utóhatásoktól.

\- Vows are spoken... To be broken... - Hallotta újra Niklaus hangját, és újra ivott az üvegből.

Még táncoltak egy ideig, aztán ahogy a szám elkezdte az utolsó ütemét ütni, a szőke férfi közelebb jött Damonhoz, és megcsókolta. A testük együtt mozgott még a leges legutolsó ütemre is, majd Klaus, engedve a vágyának újra a másik vérét vette.

A vámpír felszisszent, ahogy megérezte a szúró érzést a vállában, ezért a kezével belemarkolt a másik hátába, hogy tartsa magát, de nem ellenkezett. Nem vette a másik vérét, valahogy most nem volt hozzá gusztusa, és nem tudta, hogy ezt vajon a szervezetében lévő méreg okozza-e.

De nem számított neki, hagyta hogy Klaus táplálkozzon belőle. Egy kicsit később az ősi újra az ajkaira hajolt, összekenve Damon száját és arcát a vörös folyadékkal.

Aztán meglepődve néztek egymásra, amikor a zene váltott, és egy új szám indult. Megrántották a vállukat, majd vigyorogva meghúzták újra az üveget, és folytatták a táncot.

**XxX**

\- Nem gondolod, hogy ez egy kicsit veszélyes számodra, Elena? - nézett az autóban a lányra Alaric, aki csak megforgatta a szemét.

\- Te is kezded? - kérdezte bosszúsan, majd kinyitotta az ajtót, és kiszállt. A kocsiban ülők pedig követték. - Stefan - pillantott a mellette lévőre -, is ugyanezt kezdte még a házban.

\- De Elena... - túrt bele a hajába 'Ric -. már csak ti vagytok nekem... Jenna...

\- Alaric... - suttogta halkan a lány -, nekünk is csak te vagy. - Mosolygott. - De... egyikünk se lenne nyugodt, ha valaki hátra maradna. - Sétáltak hátra a csomagtartóhoz, majd elkezdték kipakolni a karókat belőle. - És ennyiből, ezeket a dolgokat Jeremynek is mondhatnád. - Vigyorgott, a testvére pedig csak széttárta a karjait.

\- Mindig a kisebbet kell szekálni? - kérdezte, Alaric pedig megrázta a fejét.

\- Szerintem, ebbe ne menjünk bele Jeremy. - Szólt közbe Stefan, és intett az akkor kiszálló Caroline-nak és Tylernek.

Felkapták az összes táskát, majd elkezdtek az erdőn át a Mikaelson villa felé sétálni. Kettesével sétáltak, mindenki egy egy vámpírral az oldalán. Stefan Elenával volt, Tyler Jeremyvel és Caroline volt Alaric mellett. Mindegyikük kezében ott volt egy karós fegyver, majd ahogy elérték a feljárót, megálltak a kapu mellett.

Nem bujkáltak, hiszen hatalmas nagy bokrok takarták el a kilátást rájuk bentről, de azért suttogással és mutogatással kommunikáltak egymással.

\- Szóval - kezdte Stefan -, akkor én megyek be elsőnek, a karókkal. Tyler, Caroline, nektek e közben körbe kéne néznetek a házban, az esetleges fenyegetések vagy a többi hibrid miatt. Habár nem tudjuk, hogy vannak-e bent... Jobb az elővigyázatosság. - Mondta, a vámpír és a hibrid pedig bólintott. - Ti pedig... - nézett a tőle balra álló hármasra, akik éppen a fegyvereiket és bombáikat élesítették -, akkor... - Akadt el újra, ahogy meghallott pár nyikorgó hangot.

A többiek egy ideig értetlen arccal bámulták Stefant, de ő csak felkapta a fejét, és körbenézett.

\- Tyler, Caroline... nem hallotok valamit? - nézett újra körbe, és a másik kettő is ugyanezt tette.

\- De igen...

\- Ez olyan mint... - Suttogta Caroline.

\- Mi az Stefan? - kérdezte Elena.

\- Ez egy autó. - Válaszolt, de nem is kellett volna, mert abban a pillanatban, ahogy kimondta ezeket a szavakat, a fekete kapu kinyílt, és egy fekete Jeep gördült be a feljáróra. A kis csapatnak meglepődni sem volt ideje, hogy rajta kapták őket a behatolás közben, de teljesen meghökkentek, ahogy meglátták az autóból kiszálló öltönyös férfit.

\- Elijah...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1, Az első szám amit Rebeka hallgatott, az a The Killers-től a Somebody Told me.   
> 2, A második dal, amire Damonék táncolnak, az pedig az egyik kedvencem (és nem csak azért mert a TVD-ben is volt :3 ^/^ ) a Depeche mode-tól az Enjoy the Silence.   
> 3, Egyszer láttam Klausék házát, és még akkor is csak belülről, tehát nem tudom, hogy valójában hogy is néz ki.^^


	6. Chapter 6

\- Elena, Stefan, Alaric, Tyler, Caroline... - bólintott minden egyes névnél Elijah -, mily örömteli a viszontlátás. Attól függetlenül, hogy... - Intett egyet a kezével, utalva a kialakult helyzetre. - De ezenkívül... nagyon örülök, hogy újra találkoztunk. - Engedett meg magának egy gyenge mosolyt, mire a levegőben lévő kezdeti feszültség oldódni látszott. Az öltönyös férfi körbenézett, és épp nyitotta volna a száját, hogy újra megszólaljon, amikor is Rebeka kirobbant a Jeep-ből.

\- Elijah...! Képes voltál ilyen hamar megállni? Ugye tudod, hogy éppenséggel aludtam?! És, hogy bevertem a fejem?! - Toppantott a lábával a lány, ahogy a férfi mellé ért.

\- Húgom... - Fordította lassan a fejét oda az ősi, és fapofával, szúrós tekintettel nézett a lányra. - Azt hinné az ember, hogy ennyi év elteltével tanultál némi jó modort. De úgy tűnik a bátyánk mellett összeszedtél pár rossz tulajdonságot is, és lásd, bebizonyítottad, hogy még mindig meg tudsz lepni engem. Úgy tűnik anyánk és atyánk nem nevelt titeket megfelelően... - Mondta, és minden egyes mondat végén a szőke vámpírnak egyre jobban vörösödött az arca a szégyentől.

\- Elijah! - Kiáltott rá, és a mondottak ellenére újra toppantott a lábával. - Nem most kell itt nekem a szent beszéd! - Toppantott ismét, mire a testvére kelletlenül megrázta a fejét. - Elijah! - Nyafogott a vámpír lány, és a kezeit összefonta a mellkasa előtt. - Azt akarom, hogy ennek az egésznek legyen már vége! - Fújtatott. - Aludni akarok, venni egy jó meleg fürdőt, és kipihenni az erdőben lévő fáradalmas dolgokat! Jól tudod, hogy tegnap kiment a bokám, és hogy még a fenekem is-

\- Rebeka. - Szólt rá erőteljesen Elijah, mire a lány azonnal elhallgatott. A férfi a fejével a kis csapat felé bökött, mire Rebeka összehúzta a szemöldökét, és a többiekre nézett.

A szőke szemei kissé kitágultak, aztán csak fintorgott.

\- Remek. Nem elég, hogy Nik folyamatos nyavalygását, és terveit kell majd hallgatnom, erre még társaságunk is akad. A nap ennél rosszabb már nem lehet. - Simogatta meg a még mindig sajgó fejét, aztán csípőre tette a kezeit. - Mi járatban? - nézet tettetett unalommal Elenáékra, de belül azért kíváncsi volt.

A kis csoport értetlenül nézett gyorsan össze, majd Stefan megszólalt.

\- Ezt, hogy értitek? Ti nem tudtok róla? - kérdezte, Elijah és Rebeka tekintete a komoly hangnemtől azonnal megkeményedett, majd közelebb is léptek.

\- Ti hogy értitek? - kérdezte a lány, és vetett egy gyors pillantást a bátyjára.

\- Klaus... - kezdte Stefan -, elrabolta Damont. És több mint négy napja nem is láttuk egyikőjüket sem. - Mondta, mire a két ősi arcán egy pillanatra aggodalom suhant át. Elijah arca is megfeszült, majd megigazította a nyakkendőjét.

\- Tehát azt mondjátok, hogy a bátyám elrabolta Damont, és nem adott magáról hírt? - kérdezte, de választ nem várt. - Pedig, lett volna pár szavam Damonhoz... - Motyogta maga elé, de így is hallotta mindenki.

Igaz, hogy nem értették Elijah és Damon furcsa kapcsolatát, de úgy tűnt, hogy azok ketten eléggé kedvelik egymást. Mármint abból kiindulva, hogy Elijah soha sem nyúlt egy újjal sem az idősebb Salvatoréhoz, és hogy Damon amikor csak tehette, megmentette az ősit... Mint a múltkor, amikor újra életre keltette.

És ennyi nekik bőven elég volt.

\- De Elijah... - nézett rá rémülten Rebeka -, Nik... ő... ez lehetetlen! Hiszen előző hétvégén küldött csak el minket! - Fogta meg a másik karját Rebeka.

\- Nyugodj meg Rebeka. A bátyánk biztos csak az egyik újabb kis játékát játssza velünk és- - Állt meg, ahogy hirtelen a ház felé fordította a fejét.

Rebeka egy ideig csak nézte a csendben lévő Elijaht, de aztán megunta és, hápogni kezdett. Stefanék is csak figyelték az ősit, és Elena már épp megkérdezte volna, hogy mi a baj, amikor is az öltönyös felemelte a kezét, jelezve, hogy mindenki maradjon csöndben.

\- Stefan. - Mondta Elijah, de nem nézett a vámpírra.

\- Igen?

\- Azt mondod, hogy fogalmatok sincs, hogy azok ketten... merre lehetnek?

\- Nem... amikor felhívtam tegnap Damont, Klaus vette fel... Azt mondta, hogy hozzam el - állt meg egy pillanatra, és észrevétlenül összepillantott Elenáékkal -, amit kell, és akkor elengedi. Ha pedig nem engedelmeskedem akkor... megöli. A hangjából ítélve ezt lehetett levonni. De... nos, gondolom megérted, hogy miért is vagyunk itt.

Az eredeti bólintott, Rebeka pedig olyasmit mondott, hogy "Én is itt vagyok ám...!"

\- A helyetekben _fülelnék_ a bent lévő két... nos igen jól szórakozó személyre. - Döntötte meg a fejét Elijah a ház felé, Stefan pedig azonnal, összeszűkült szemmel fordult arra.

Ahogy a többiek is pár másodperc késéssel.

Tyler, Caroline, Stefan és Rebeka is kihallották az előbbi mondatból a lényeget, ezért koncentráltak, és hallgatóztak.

_"Oh I don't know_   
_Why you're not there_   
_I give you my love, but you don't care_   
_So what is right,_   
_And what is wrong_   
_Gimme a sign!"_

\- Mi a fene...? - bukott ki Tylerből, a három ember pedig értetlenül néztek rájuk.

\- Stefan? - szólalt meg Elena, de a barna hajú nem nézett rá.

_"What is love?_   
_Baby don't hurt me,_   
_Don't hurt me, no more_   
_What is love?_   
_Baby don't hurt me,_   
_Don't hurt me, no more"_

A Salvatore egyszerre indult meg - persze miután felvette a szükséges táskát -, Elijahval a ház felé, sétálva. A mögöttük lévők egy ideig döbbenten bámultak maguk elé, de egy kis fáziskéséssel, mindenki elindult utánuk.

Nem kellett öt perc, hogy elérjék a nagy tölgyfa ajtót, majd szó szerint feltépték az ajtót, és bementek az előszobába. A csapat egyik tagja sem említette meg, hogy nem ez volt a terv, de abban a pillanatban teljesen másra koncentráltak, így nem is volt csoda.

Viszont a nyolc fő teljesen meghökkent a látványtól, amit maguk előtt láttak.

**XxX**

Damon össze-vissza pörgött, forgott, ugrált, élvezve a zene ütemét. Ritkán fel-fel pillantott Klausra, aki szintén jól mulatott. A Bourbon időközben kiürült az üvegben, de szinte azonnal új került a kezükbe.

Habár a fiatal vámpírról kissé folyt az izzadtság, és szédült is, nem tett ellene semmit. Csendben maradt, és nem szólt Klausnak az újra megjelenő tüneteiről, és örült, hogy a hibrid nem vette észre a rosszullétét.

A fekete hajú tánc közben valamikor magára kapott még egy fekete inget, de nem gombolta össze, hanem szétnyitva hagyta, mivel így is melege volt. Mindketten vigyorogtak, amikor a szemeik megtalálták az utat egymáshoz.

_"Oh I don't know_   
_What can I do_   
_What else can I say, it's up to you"_

Klaus felnevetett, majd vámpír gyorsasággal odament Damonhoz, megfogta a karját, majd megforgatta. A másik is vigyorgott, majd elszakította a kezét a hibridétől, és hátrált, vigyázva, hogy rá ne lépjen a még mindig a padlón lévő rajzokra.

_"I know we're one,_   
_Just me and you_   
_I can't go on"_

Miközben botorkált, Damon felemelte a jobb kezét, kinyújtotta a mutatóujját, és hívta Klaust. A szőke csak felvillantott egy tipikus _"Klausos mosolyt",_ majd követte a vámpírt. Kitáncoltak a nappaliból, egymás kezét fogva, közben pedig dúdolták magukban a zene szövegét, sőt, volt amelyik részt hangosan is énekelték.

Ahogy lassacskán beértek az előszobába, fél füllel hallották, ahogy kivágódik a bejárati ajtó, de egyikük sem foglalkozott vele.

**XxX**

Amikor Elijah és a többiek felfogták a jelenetet előttük, nem hittek a szemüknek. Alaric mellkasa ismeretlen okokból összeszorult, Elena eltátotta a száját, Jeremy pedig csak csendben álldogált. Elijah arca észrevétlenül rándult meg, de Rebeka volt az, aki kiguvadt szemekkel bámulta a táncoló párost.

Mégis, Stefan volt az egyetlen, aki dermedten állt az öltönyös férfi mellett. Tylerék arca is döbbenetet tükrözött, de egyikük sem szólalt meg.

\- What is love? - hallották Damon hangját ahogy együtt énekelt a zenével, miközben Klaus megpörgette. - What is love?

\- What is love? - énekelte Klaus is, amikor beletúrt a másik fekete hajába, és meghúzta az üveget.

\- Baby don't hurt me, Don't hurt me, no more...

Miközben mozogtak, szándékosan leverték az egyes dolgokat a kisebb szekrényekről polcokról, amelyek csattanó hanggal érkeztek le a földre. Ám mindketten megálltak a mozgásban, amikor is váratlanul a zene megszűnt, és csend lepte el a helyet.

A hibrid és a vámpír azonnal felkapta a fejét, és ködös tekintettel nézett körbe, hogy megtudják mi is történt.

Damon lassan felemelte az üveget a kezében, majd nagyokat kortyolt a Whiskyből. A pia égette a torkát, de egyáltalán nem vette észre. Jobbra fordította a fejét, és ránézett Klausra, aki egy pillanattal később szintén ránézett. Összevigyorogtak, majd a szőke férfi belecsókolt a Salvatore fülébe, mitől az felkuncogott.

Aztán szippantott egyet, és Damon próbálta felismeri a pár méterre arrébb álló emberkéket.

\- Damon... - Hallotta az említett Stefan hangját tompítva, mire aranyosan felemelte a kezeit, és a fülére szorította. Közben pedig azt suttogta, hogy "Hangos vagy... Stef..."

\- Bátyám. - Bólintott Elijah amint visszatért a zene kikapcsolása után, a szemöldöke pedig kecsesen a homloka közepéig szaladt. Az ősi próbálta tagadni a meglepődöttségét a testvére állapotára nézve, ami nagyjából össze is jött neki, habár Rebeka átlátott a maszkján, de persze nem szólt semmit. - Milyen- - Folytatta volna, de Klaus felemelte a kezét, és leintette.

A vérfarkas a tőle szokatlan módon elvigyorodott, majd megrántotta a vállát.

\- E...E...Elijah. - Nyögte majd kuncogott a semmin. - El is felejtettem... hogy j-jöttök. - Nyelt egyet, majd az ifjabb Savatoréra kapta a tekintetét, természetesen lassan.

\- Klaus. - Mondta kimért hangon a vámpír, mire a két táncos felszisszent. - Te...

\- Hazudtam... - Vigyorgott, mielőtt a másik befejezhette volna a mondatot. - Hazudtam... Mint láthatod, kedves Stefan, Elena, Alaric, Ty...ler és... Caroline! - Mondta ki a szőke lány nevét boldogan, de az csak elhúzta a száját. - Damon fantasztikus állapotban van - támaszkodott meg az egyik közeli falban az eredeti -, de titeket nagyon könnyű volt átverni. - Mosolygott, Stefan pedig összeszorította az ökleit.

\- Miről...? - vonta össze a szemöldökét Damon, mire Klaus kótyagosan rá bámult némi aggodalommal. - Honnét... tudtátok, hogy itt... vagyok? - kérdezte, miközben előre lépett, hogy közelebb menjen hozzájuk, de abban a pillanatban, ahogy megmozdult, térdre zuhant, és a kezeivel megtámaszkodott a padlón.

Stefan, Alaric, Elijah és Elena arcán azonnal aggodalom jelent meg, míg a többiek csak meglepődtek. Tudták, hogy a másik vámpír ivott, és biztosak voltak benne, hogy nem is keveset, de ilyen állapotra egyáltalán nem számítottak.

Viszont alig néhány másodperccel később, a rémület mindenkit átjárt, ahogy Damon elkezdett erősen köhögni és hörögni. A horrorisztikus látvány szinte letaglózta őket, amikor a fekete hajú vámpír vért öklendezett a padlóra.

_\- Damon!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zene: Haddaway - What is love?


	7. Chapter 7

\- Nos, akkor elmondanátok, hogy mi is ez az egész, pontosan? – kérdezte Elena, ahogy leült Stefan és Alaric közé a kanapéra.

Caroline és Tyler is mellettük ült, Elijah pedig mögöttük, az egyik falnak támaszkodott, összetett kezekkel. Rebeka pedig egy ősrégi, fából faragott széken ült, keresztbe tett lábakkal. Mind annyira bámulták Klaust, aki előttük szöszmötölt valami kis semmiségekkel, azért, hogy egyáltalán ne kelljen a „vallatóira" néznie. Nagyon úgy tűnt, mintha kissé zavarban érezné magát, de szerencsére senki sem hozta fel ezt a feltevést, mert tudták, hogy az biztos, hogy törött nyakkal végezné…

És legalább Elena meg merte kérdezni, hogy mi is ez az egész…

\- Mire is gondolsz, pontosan? – mosolygott incselkedve a szőke hajú férfi, bár a szemei komolyságot és azt a szokásos vad csillogást tükrözték.

És azt a csipetnyi zavartságot...

De Elena helyett Stefan szólalt meg, haragosan.

\- Hogy mire is gondolunk?! Mi volt ez az egész? – dőlt előre a térdeire támaszkodva a vámpír, Klaus pedig itallal a kezében megvonta a vállát.

\- Minek is látszott számodra Stefan? – húzta fel a szemöldökét, a barna hajú férfi pedig összeszorította az öklét.

\- A… bátyám – sziszegte a fogai között -, majd nem meghalt, mert te megharaptad, Klaus. Többször is.

\- Ugyan, kérlek… - Rándult meg a szája sarka, Stefan pedig egyre dühösebb lett. Habár Elena a kezét megnyugtatóan a vállára tette, nem segített.

Stefan újra szólásra nyitotta a száját, amikor is Klaus megelőzte.

\- Tudod, ahhoz képest, hogy nemrég még az sem érdekelt, hogy a bátyád él-e vagy hal… Nem vagy te egy kicsit képmutató? – kérdezte, Stefan pedig vicsorogva felugrott, és vámpír sebességgel a közeli falnak csapta a hibridet.

Klaus csak vigyorgott a feldühödött Salvatorén, és már épp készült volna a visszavágásra, amikor is egy új, igen nyúzott hangot hallottak meg.

\- Mi a frászért kell nektek… ennyire hangoskodnotok? – nyögött Damon, ahogy belekapaszkodott az ajtófélfába.

\- Damon! – Kiáltott fel egyszerre kissé örömittasan Elena és Alaric, majd az utóbbi szinte azonnal felpattant, és a másikhoz sietett. Amikor odaért, és átkarolta a még izzadt homlokú férfit, Klaus szemöldöke megrándult. Ez természetesen nem maradt észrevétlen a hibrid két testvére között, akik ennek hatására cinkosan összenéztek.

Damon az émelygő hányinger utóhatásaitól szenvedve, 'Ricre vigyorgott.

\- Hé, haver… - Motyogta, mire a másik férfi is mosolyogni kezdett.

\- Hogy vagy? – kérdezte, mire Damon szkeptikusan rá nézett. – Oké, tudom, hogy ez…

\- Megvagyok… - Vágott közbe a vámpír, majd hagyta, hogy a barátja az egyik kanapéhoz segítse. Valójában Alaric Elena mellé akarta ültetni a vámpírt, de mielőtt ezt megtehette volna, Klaus ott termett előttük, és erővel – habár ez Damonnak fel sem tűnt – "elvette" a tanár karjaiból a szeretőjét.

Természetesen ez Alaricnak egyáltalán nem tetszett.

\- Hé… - Szólt, de az Ősi egyetlen pillantással elhallgattatta.

Egy szempillantás alatt Damon máris Klaussal volt egy kanapén, de egyáltalán nem zavarta, hiszen miért is zavarta volna?

Ezért is hagyta, hogy a szőke férfi egészen közel üljön hozzá olyannyira, hogy a vállaik alig néhány centire legyenek csak egymástól. Damon a fejét hátrahajtotta, és a kezeit az orrnyergére szorította.

Stefan csak bámulta a fal előtt a bátyját, és megpróbálta titkolni a mosolyát, de csak alig sikerült.

\- Hogy vagy? – kérdezte aztán, mire a testvére felhorkantott.

\- Megvagyok, öcsi. – Köhögött.

Caroline felsóhajtott megkönnyebbülésében, és összemosolyogtak Tylerrel.

\- Tudod… hogy mi történt, Damon? – kérdezte aggódva Elena, hogy biztos legyen a másik jólétében.

A fekete hajú vámpír félmosolyra húzta a száját.

\- Öhm… - emelte fel a fejét, majd megropogtatta a nyakát, és kótyagos tekintettel a szőke férfira nézett maga mellett -, zenét hallgattunk…és táncoltunk – mondta, mire Klaus vigyorogni kezdett -, aztán… Rose. – Vált zavarossá a tekintete hirtelen, de a szobában rajta kívül mindenki ledöbbent a lány említésére. – Jah… beszéltem vele…

\- Damon azt mégis, hogy…?

Damon kuncogott, ahogy szórakozottan megrázta a fejét. Klaus a szeme sarkából kissé bűntudatosan rápillantott a szeretőjére, majd szinte már kelletlenül felsóhajtott, mint akinek csak nyűg lenne az egész. Ami persze hazugág volt számára, és ezt a hibrid is nagyon jól tudta. Nem számított rá, hogy annyi harapás ilyen hatással lesz a másikra, és habár alig ismerte be magának, kissé maga is megrémült az esetleges utóhatásoktól.

Főleg, hogy Damon összeesése után egyből megitatta a vérével, nem foglalkozva a többiek kérdőre vonásával. Azóta eltelt pár óra, és Damon az ágyban aludt, egészen mostanáig. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy a másik még a vére megivása óta is ilyen kómás lesz, ezért tényleg aggódott.

Klaus fogta, felemelte a saját csuklóját, beleharapott, majd Damon felé nyújtotta. Kapott pár meglepett pillantást, de nem figyelt rájuk, csak mélyen a szeretője kék szemeibe nézett. A fekete hajú férfinek a szemei a kótyagosság ellenére a szokásos vad csillogást tükrözték, ami miatt Klaus nem tudott nem mosolyogni. Damon bólintott, majd közelebb hajolt, egyenesen a szőke férfi csuklójára.

Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor Rebeka összecsapta a tenyereit, és felkiáltott.

\- Uramisten! Ti lefeküdtetek egymással, igaz?! – Guvadt ki a szeme a sokk hatására, de közben azért sunyin vigyorgott.

A szobában azonnal érezhető volt a levegőváltozás, de ezt a táplálkozó Damont egyáltalán nem zavarta.

\- Mi…? – hüledezett Elena és Caroline, Tyler, 'Ric és Stefan szája pedig diszkréten súrolta a tölgyfa padlót.

Klaus szívből felnevetett, mire a húga nyakig elvörösödött.

_Habár egyik férfi sem tagadta a feltevést… ami persze senkinek sem tűnt fel._

\- Szóval igaz! – Kiáltozott tovább, Elijah arrébb pedig csak megrázta a fejét.

\- Húgom… - Lépett el a szekrénytől az öltönyös férfi, Rebeka pedig csak elhúzta a száját, és visszaült a helyére. - Pedig azt hittem az erdei sétánk alatt lévő beszélgetésünk eljutott a tudatodig... de úgy látom tévedtem, hiszen a viselkedésed még mindig-

\- Elijah! - Kiáltotta a lány, és magában újra pufogott. - Most mi van? – tárta szét aztán karjait, miközben a testvérét nézte, ahogy az egyre közelebb és közelebb sétált a "beteg" Salvatóréhoz.

Damon még mindig Klaus csuklóján "élősködött", amit a szőke férfi egyáltalán nem bánt. De a kis mosoly az arcáról azonnal leolvadt, és váltott át mogorva arckifejezésbe, amikor látta, hogy az öccse felkapja a szeretőjét – az _Ő_ szeretőjét! -, a karjaiba.

Ott és akkor nem csak Damon ajkait hagyta el a meglepett kiáltás, hanem másokét is. Elijah elkezdett az emelet felé sétálni, miután otthagyta a döbbent bátyját. A férfi érezte magán a körülötte lévők pillantását, de figyelmen kívül hagyta őket, és a karjaiban lévő… nos, barátjára koncentrált.

És fekete hajú férfi hirtelen nem tudta, hogy Damon tekintete a zavarodottságtól vagy a meglepődöttségtől csillog-e. De az biztos, hogy a vámpír megszólalni sem tudott, csak bámulta a másikat a nagy kék szemeivel.

Aztán Klaus észhez tért, és egy pillanat alatt az öccse előtt termett, feszült testtartással.

\- Elijah…

\- Bátyám… - Kezdte mindegyikük egyszerre, majd harmadiknak betoppant Stefan is.

\- Ha lehetne… - Mondta a vámpír. – Visszaadnátok a testvéremet? – kérdezte, bár semmi kérlelő nem volt a hangjában. A két Ősi ránézett, és Klaus szeméből sütött a kisajátítási vágy, míg Elijahéból a védelmező csillogás. Mintha csak egyszerűen kijelentenék, hogy Damon az övék.

Klaus visszafordította a fejét a testvére felé, majd megszólalt.

\- Mit is csinálsz… pontosan, Elijah?

\- Ezt én is kérdezhetném tőled, fivérem. De, hogy válaszoljak a kérdésedre, felviszem Damont a _szobádba_ , hogy pihenjen. Mint jól _tudod_ , nem szükséges, hogy a méreg jobban szétterjedjen a testében, annak ellenére sem, hogy már megitattad… a véredből.

A két testvér úgy bámult egymásra, mintha akármelyik percben meg akarnák ölni egymást, és ez sokak számára nem volt érthető a szobában.

Ekkor volt az, hogy a beteg vámpír köhintett egyet.

\- Öhm… ez mind szép és jó, de be kell, hogy valljam ez így elég kényelmetlen. – Nyögte nehezen, ahogy felpislantott a két férfira.

Niklaus nyitotta volna már a száját, de akkor Elijah eltűnt előle. A vérfarkas fintorgott, majd megforgatta a szemeit, és "elsuhant." Feltehetőleg az öccse után.

**XxX**

Ezek után, tulajdonképpen egy nappal később, miután Damon újra a régi lett, több vita is lezajlott a Mikaelson házban. Amitől az ott lévő két bizonyos félnek már a feje is sajgott. Stefan és Elena majdnem egész órákat töltöttek ott, ahhoz képest, hogy Klaus még a fő ellenségüknek számított a Gilbert lány miatt.

Persze a hibrid megszerezte az összes karót, amit egy titkos helyre el is rejtett, a saját védelmük érdekében. Ez természetesen ismét csak nem tűnt fel senkinek, hiszen szinte mindenki teljesen odavolt a Damonnal való „kapcsolatuk" miatt.

És az „odavolt" nem a jó értelemben volt…

Az egyetlen ember, aki nem szólt bele a dologba, az Alaric volt, de Klaus így is látta, hogy a helyzet piszkálja a férfi csőrét.

Aztán, egy hirtelen gondolattal Niklaus mindenkire hatott, egy bizonyos felszólalással. Pontosan, hogy Elenának és másoknak nem esik bántódása – és itt jön a lényeg -, ha Damon soha nem fog eltűnni mellőle.

Ez persze újabb vitát szült, de minden megoldódott, amikor Damon is beleszólt a dolgokba.

**XxX**

\- Tudod… - suttogta Damon -, elég szépen megvesztegetted őket velem…

Klaus kuncogott, majd beletúrt a másik hajába.

\- Szerintem tudták, hogy hazudok… és mégis, látod, hogy elfogadták… - Vigyorgott.

\- Azok után, hogy megkérdeztem Stef-et és Elenát… hogy miért is érdeklem őket most annyira-

\- Amikor annak idején szinte le sem szartak téged. – Fejezte be az Ősi.

Damon hümmögött, majd szórakozottan megcsípte a másik kezét, amikor az kutatóan végigsimított a derekán.

\- Illik így beszélnie egy ilyen idős embernek?

A szőke férfi megnyalta az ajkait.

\- Egy: Úgy beszélek, ahogy akarok. Kettő: Vámpír vagyok, _édes Damon_ …

\- Igen… egy felettébb idegesítő, arrogáns, szemét, önző, család centrikus-

\- Sexy!

-… szemét, gyilkos, egoista vámpír… Igen, az vagy.

\- Pontosan, _édes_ _Damon_. A te vámpírod vagyok. – Kúszott közelebb a takaró alatt a szeretőjéhez, az ajkaik pedig alig pár centire voltak egymástól. Mindkét fél vigyorgott, majd Damon ismét megszólalt.

\- Az enyém? – kérdezte incselkedve.

Klaus beszívta a levegőt, majd mélyen megcsókolta a szerelmét.

\- Igen, a tiéd – válaszolt miután elváltak egymástól -, _örökre_.

**END**


End file.
